just a little sith (prototype)
by thatboilittlebird
Summary: sith lord darth nox the great healer of nar shada and a total tech nerd runs away from a jedi army to the mother machine that helped him before fixed him 1 more time but what has she done this time? will obi-wan help him all that and more in this thrilling and amusing story warning possible abdl content and age regression content don't like don't read. rating M just in case, no sex
1. Chapter 1

i am sorry for any bad grammar it gets better as the chapters progress

Chapter 1: a sith hidden

Stomping down the corridor with a mixture of terror and hate darth nox feeling his organic components begin to shut down as well as his cybernetics beginning to glitch "ah for the love of the force i've really dropped myself in it" nox growled to himself, he knew he must get to it that is why he came to belsavis he needed to get to the mother machine.

Feeling a scream in his mind of ashara as she was struck down by the very jedi that swore to bring her back to the light "damn it ashara not you too i will destroy the jedi for this as well as for xalek and andronikos" darth nox growled then said into his communicator "KEM KEM! You useless beast answer me!" with a gruff dasheed voice replying "master the jedi are coming what shall i do?" nox did not hesitate and screamed with all his hate "FEAST! FEAST MONSTER I COMMAND YOU TO FEAST!" and reached out to kem with the dark side filling kem val with strength determination and hate with kem howling in return that even nox deep down in the ancient labs of the rakata without his communicator "AS YOU WISH MASTER IT WAS A PLEASURE TO SERVES!" then the communicator went dead as nox began to feel weak again muttering "note to self don't push lots of force energy into a dasheed" chuckling at the possibility that the fact he had something the jedi did not a sentient machine.

Limping into the main chamber room nox cried out "ASHAA! ASHAA! I NEED HELP!" a calm voice almost mother like reply with "ah scientia hikari my child what is wrong?" a hologram of an rakatan female, nox cringing in agony surprised that he actually cringed at the pain and pondered on how it would feel to a normal person shaking that thought from his mind he sharply replied with "ashaa please i need help those kriffin jedi injured me pretty bad AND THE NAME IS DARTH NOX!" ashaa was silent then sternly replied "first off young man do not use such profanity to me the mother machine" then calmly continued with "but i can save you but you won't like it" nox grips over his real heart feeling it wretch in pain "don't care help me please i am begging you" slowly slumping to the ground then ashaa said "crawl into the chamber but leave your sabers with me" a mechanical pincer taking the sabers away from nox then gritting his teeth and knowing his abilities with the force where just as good as his saber skills nox pulled himself into the chamber in the middle of the room using the force to support his weight and the door sealing him into the chamber.

With a chuckle nox said "HEY ASHAA WILL THIS HURT?!" ashaa replying with a calm "i will not lie scen my child this will be agonising i will heal you then hide you then release you when it's safe" nox suddenly looking scared and angry "YOU WILL WHAT!? No no no no i can't" ashaa stating "don't worry my child i'll try and make it quick your biology is slightly different from other humans but i can make sure they can't find you, you can take your sabers back and everything will be fine" for the first time in years the massive 8ft tall sith shed a tear and heard a deep mechanical voice say "clothes detected DISINTEGRATE!"a red light bathed the chamber the clothes on his back being burned away by an invisible un hurting flame then the voice boomed again "cybernetics detected DISINTEGRATE!" ashaa saying "sorry this is going to hurt" nox going wide eyed and screaming in agony and felt his blood flood parts of his body that it really shouldn't as his cybernetic implants were burned away then nox passed out hoping ashaa knew what she was doing.

4000 years later on a venator class star destroyer

Rex walked onto the flight deck looking at anakin, ahsoka, obi-wan and Shaak Ti, anakin noticed his captain approach and calmly said "good morning rex" with rex rubbing the back of his helmet and said with a hint of embarrassment "uh yea morning sir" cody jogged into the flight deck after rex panting out "rex why didn't you wake me up?" rex chuckling and replying with "well you criticise me about be tired all the time i figured you could use the sleep" rex and cody both laugh only being stopped by obi-wan giving his usual pay attention cough, "well if we are done having some fun we have a mission at hand Shaak Ti if you could fill us in" obi-wan stated, "with pleasure obi-wan we are on our way to belsavis because we had a tip off about some ancient machine seemingly unleashing its droids to gather supplies but they seem to be paying with old republic credits" anakin sarcastically saying "so we are investigating a simple case of a old droid counterfeiting credits?" obi-wan giving a unamused look and saying "i know we all sense the dark side energy emanating from one focal point" ashoka looking optimistic as usual saying "well lets just go down there find the the source of the dark side presence and put an end to it"

40 minutes later a battalion of clones being led by rex, cody, Shaak Ti, ahsoka, anakin and obi-wan leaving troopers to guard the exits they began make there way down to the entrance of the lab making their way past maintenance droids shutting down and destroying the occasional security droids, "not many security droids weird" rex said "perhaps this is some sort of medical facility" cody added, "maybe you are not wrong cody i read up on some information on this place the last standing area of darth nox" obi-wan added picking up a pair of lightsabers and examining them stating "whoever's sabers these were they were a jedi but i don't think they were on the republic's side" obi-wan concluded, "a jedi that didn't work with the republic? Never heard of such a thing" ashoka said in shock Shaak Ti pointing to a big door and saying "here the dark presence is through here" as they walked through the door into the grand chamber filled with tubes covered in dust anakin went to a control panel and said "can't read this why didn't we bring C3PO?" ashoka rushed to the panel and said "it's ancient rakatan i think a astromech can interface with it" "well look who's a smart one snips maybe i should pay a visit to the library" anakin remarked "you never did study anakin" obi-wan added.

Ashaa felt the presence of the jedi in the main chamber area and hummed back to life catching the party off guard "i am ashaa the mother machine i created many species in the modern galaxy and protector of the hurt" obi-wan stroked his beard and calmly stated "we detected a dark presence here and are here to investigate" ashaa projected a hologram of her rekata form and calmly stated "that would be the hurt one the jedi and the republic hurt him the sith hurt him and he came to me i helped him before when he was sick plagued by pure power from the force walk" ahsoka looked at the hologram "hurt by the jedi? And the sith? Wow i feel sorry for the poor guy" she remarked

Nox stirred in his chamber he didn't feel his cybernetics start up like they usually do when he awakens he felt no pain did it work? Was he dead? Why did his body feel so strange? So small? So weak?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: a sith found

"SIRS, MADAMS ONE OF THE CHAMBERS IS OPENING!" rex called out as ashaas hologram disappeared as the main chamber in the centre began to open both rex and cody pointing their blasters at the tube in the centre of the room with the jedi igniting their sabers just in case of a fight.

"Uuug my skull feels like it's utterly farkled" nox grumbled with a slightly high pitch voice and then said to himself in his head "wait what's wrong with my voice? I'll cross that bridge later" nox struggled to his feet inside the chamber and covered his eyes from the blinding that he was exposed to grumbling out loud "UUUG MY EYES!"

"sir i think that's a child" rex said confused "a child?!" anakin barked darth nox felt insulted after all he was THE darth nox the great healer of nar shaddaa and he stumbled out the chamber drew in a breath to yell at the clone and jedi for insulting him then he noticed his hand it wasn't skeletal any more he paid no attention to the group before him and examined his new body realising he was actually shorter then growled "A MIRROR I NEED A MIRROR!" then he blushed redder than a angry hutt when he realised he was naked quickly covering his privates with his hands the 2 armoured clones holding back laughs and then nox himself gave a terrified squeak when he realised that he was being approached with ignited lightsabers.

"J-J-J-JEDI!" nox screamed and ran towards a wall "oh look we have scared him he is just a kid" ashoka said disengaging her lightsaber and putting it back on her belt as the other jedi did the same and went after what they thought was just a child "rex, cody stay here secure the area" anakin ordered and followed the others and heard their combined reply of "yes sir"

'Got to get away gotta get away gotta get away' nox thought as he ran from the jedi hearing them call out "KID DON'T RUN!" and "WE JUST WANT TO HELP" but nox just covered his ears not wanting to hear what he thought was the jedis lies being backed into a corner by the jedi he covered his face and began to cry. Shaak Ti and Ahsoka seemed annoyed at rex, cody anakin and obi-wan "look you made him cry" Ahsoka said attempting to approach the child who looked like a 3 year old but was 3'6 in height but being stopped after feeling a force barrier holding her back.

"S-S-STAY AWAY JEDI SCUM! YOU TOOK MY SISTER YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS BUT YOU WON'T TAKE ME!" nox cried concentrating his fear into a force barrier looking at each of the jedi quickly and not being able to control his tears, "kid we don't want to hurt you" obi-wan stated "yea who are you anyway?" ahsoka asked anakin looking slightly annoyed moved towards the barrier and puts his mechanical hand on the barrier looking at nox with a look of pure concern asking for the others to back off and the others did so leaving just nox and anakin in the corner of the room. "Now kid i know you're scared i want to help you" anakin said calmly he thought since he could handle ahsoka he thought he could handle a young boy, "GO TO KRIFFIN HELLS JEDI!" nox replied bitterly anakin pinched the bridge of his nose thinking was this how obi-wan felt when dealing with him? Then anakin said "i am going to help you if you like it or not"

nox scoffed and said "you can't get past my barrier i am THE darth nox the healer of nar shaddaa" anakin looked confused how can a child almost a baby by meer looks alone be a dark lord of the sith but either way he didn't care "oh is that a dare baby?" anakin joked and chuckled at how red nox became in the face nox yelling back "I AM A DARK LORD OF THE SITH I CAN KILL YOU WITH A THOUGHT I DON'T NEED MY LIGHTSABERS!" dropping his shield for a moment but that moment was all that was needed anakin pushed his way through the shield and scooped up the tiny sith lord in his arms nox kicked and screamed as anakin carried him back the the group screaming "PUT ME DOWN JEDI!" and "LEAVE ME ALONE!" ashoka scoffed and said "oh great another mission where we have to take care of a toddler like old times huh sky guy?" nox calmed down a bit then noticed the familiar lightsabers on obi-wan's belt and tried to make a reach for them yelling out "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!?" Shaak Ti taking nox from anakin's arms and holding the sith lord to his shame against her chest and actually feeling some what comforted by this gesture but obi-wan held up the sabers and said "whose sabers where these?" nox just pushed away from Shaak Ti's chest and folded his arms stating "wouldn't you know jedi? You probably were the one that killed her" obi-wan looked confused and said "this place has been abandoned for 4000 years" noxs jaw dropped and stuttered "4000 years? That's how long i've been out? Listen jedi i am darth nox keeper of sith knowledge in the brotherhood of darkness" Shaak Ti rolled her eyes and simply sat the boy on one of the chairs by the controls and took some robes that were a perfect fit for him but nox being him didn't sit still and was already tapping away on the keyboard trying to find out what the hell happened to him, "let's see here file search scentia hikari" nox muttered to himself as ahsoka walked over to him "who you searching for?" ahsoka asked "i am finding out what happened to my body the last time i was conscious i was 8ft tall and bleeding internally" nox sighed "how did you get like that?" ashoka inquired "oh the usual plotting to overthrow the sith emperor by going up the ranks of the sith and plotting to destroy the republic" nox said calmly and smiles as he finds the file on him then most of the colour in his face fades "OH HELLS NO!" nox growls hating his new squeakier voice but begins to blush "what's wrong?" ashoka says taking the clothes Shaak Ti gave her then she reads the file "oh umm master skywalker do we have anything for incontinence on the ship?" Shaak Ti said to noxs dismay "ummm i don't think so why?" anakin replied nox buries his head in his hands cursing ashaa "how about we get him dressed then cross that bridge when it comes to it" obi-wan says ashoka attempts to dress nox but nox stops her and dresses himself anyway "well i guess since i am outnumbered and outgunned i guess i'll stick around jedi scum but i won't like it" nox grumbled anakin raised an eyebrow "just a few minutes ago you were putting up barriers why so easy now?" nox rolled his eyes "well with out my lightsa-" nox cut himself off when he notices on a table across the room with his sabers on it and uses the force to pull his lightsabers to his hands "ah these, these are my lightsabers" nox says with a level of glee Shaak Ti attempts to take away noxs sabers only to receive a jolt of red force lighting almost like a taser stun "noooooooooooo their mine" nox whined then mentally kicked himself for sounding like a child Shaak Ti gave nox the stare she only reserved for padawans that misbehaved with ahsoka and anakin looking at each other knowing what she is about to do "young man how dare you use any sort of force based attack on me" Shaak Ti scolded not raising her voice which to nox only made him actually fear her "may i state it that i am a jedi on the council and i can have you arrested for what you have just done" Shaak Ti continued.

nox had to think of something but his body already did his body began to shake and he began to cry holding his sabers close to his chest Shaak Ti being shocked by this and being a jedi council member she had no idea in general how to handle children let alone a sith lord in a child's body, obi-wan scooped up nox making sure that he got his robes on right nox had no idea what was doing but he clung to obi-wan anyway obi-wan rubbing noxs back "Shaak Ti he only woke up a few minutes ago don't make him cry how will we get him to trust us if he is scared of us?" obi-wan said, the jedi had a point nox thought cries only going to silent sobs why the hell is this jedi so comforting? obi-wan almost sensing the thought looked down at nox and says "if you are wondering why i am so good at this i got photos of anakin as a kid" anakin blushes and ahsoka's face lighting up with pure joy "can i see those photos?" ashoka said with pure joy "NO YOU CANNOT!" anakin scolded ashoka "anyway we should get back to coruscant" anakin continued with a blush.

Nox looked at anakin in confusion "you're taking me to a sith temple?" obi-wan anakin and ahsoka looked at each other in confusion "what you didn't know our jedi temple was built on top of a sith temple?" Shaak Ti said "i never paid attention in history" obi-wan admitted and nox looked up at obi-wan with a slight look of offence "but yet you could find this ancient rakata medical facility i mean seriously this tech is powered by the dark side so i am basically a walking battery like a EG battery droid only smarter and deadlier" nox said "and cuter" ahsoka added to noxs dismay as they began to exit the depths of the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: holy sith that thing is round!

Nox sighed to himself wondering what the hell just happened just a few hours ago for him he was fighting for his life against the jedi now he was being carried by one like he was a baby using force cloak to hide any emotions but why was he enjoying this? He is a forty year old man not a 3 year old child, "you ok kid?" obi-wan said "my name is darth nox" nox said "what? Don't start that darth nox rant again you can't be he died" obi-wan said bluntly making nox pout wait pout kark first his body now his mind feels like it could be slipping "i am not going to let that happen" nox thought, "Aaaw is the baby all pouty" anakin mocked as nox attempted to reach for his sabers ashoka noticed and snatched them away "heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey give those baaaack" nox whined and then literally slapped himself after sounding like a child who just had his toy taken away, "aww baby get his sabeys taken away?" ashoka said in an attempt to mock nox gave a look of shock they didn't fear him "i-i-i don't care" nox stuttered holding back tears, "ashoka give him his sabers back just take the power cells out" obi-wan commanded ahsoka quickly complied and handed nox his sabers back nox felt confused as to why the jedi obi-wan he thought his name was where being nice this confused nox but he had no time to think he heard blaster fire and a clone trooper yelling "DROIDS! DROIDS!" following with returning blaster fire nox clings to obi-wan feeling a rush of fear flowing through himself obi-wan looks down at the sith lord in his arms "wait you are scared?" obi-wan saying curious he never heard of a sith lord with anything that could cause fear in them, either way obi-wan felt something inside him like he NEEDED to protect the former dark lord setting him down behind some crates and pulling ahsoka to noxs side "ahsoka stay here with nox make sure he stays out of harm's way" obi-wan ordered drawing his lightsaber and readying to ignite it handing ahsoka the 2 lightsabers he collected earlier "yes master kenobi" ahsoka replied as obi-wan, anakin and Shaak Ti along with rex and cody charged into the hordes of droids gunning and slicing down as many as they can.

"Oh force oh force oh force it's happening all over again" nox whimpered ahsoka feeling genuine pity for him and she put an arm around him "it's ok nox those droids will be taken care of soon trust me it will all be handled in a flash" ashoka said in an attempt to comfort the sith.

A flash nox thought fear running through his mind then his face straightened out his eyes turning from their bluish green hue to a bright yellow light a star "peace is a lie" nox muttered ahsoka looked puzzled then grew concerned as nox began to stand "there is only passion and through passion i gain STRENGTH" nox clenched his now small fists a red lightning crackling between his fingers "oh no" ahsoka said then nox cried out "THROUGH STRENGTH I GAIN POWER!" ahsoka now realised what nox was doing he was reciting the code of the sith she had never heard it spoken aloud before it chilled her to know that a child could hold such knowledge this only confirmed to her nox really was who he says he is, "THROUGH POWER I GAIN VICTORY! THROUGH VICTORY!" nox continued and ahsoka screamed out to the troopers and jedi "GET DOWN!" obi-wan felt the presents as all the jedi ran for cover including him along with the clones finally nox bellowed out "MY CHAINS ARE BROKEN!" holding out his hands letting torrents of red force lightning spiral out of his fingers he had almost forgotten how much he loved using force lightning on enemy targets but then he suddenly stopped firing lighting because his focus broke he felt joy he needed fear or anger to power the lighting seeing 2 droids roll up to him blasters being drawn out red eyes glowing as they prepare to fire shields raised nox teared up again hating himself for crying but obi-wan charged forward with anakin and they used force push to shove the droids into a wall then obi-wan used force wound to crush both the droids obi-wan couldn't tell what he was feeling he had felt it before when anakin ran away a couple of times from the jedi temple but he couldn't put his finger on what it was called.

"Area clear sir" cody said "have your men search the area cody i don't want any of those droids making it out active" obi-wan snapped leaving Shaak Ti and anakin and ahsoka shocked obi-wan never yelled but they saw obi-wan walk over to nox and pick him up rubbing his back then ahsoka said "master kenobi he really is nox that lightning proves it according to the jedi records nox was the only sith we knew of that could produce RED lightning" nox was silent shocked and too busy crying and hating himself for feeling scared.

"Quickly we need to seal this place up" obi-wan commanded "rex set charges by the entrance cause a cave in" anakin barked "yes sir" came the clones reply as he cleared his men from the blast radius and the jedi along with their sith charge boarded a shuttle and headed up to the venator obi-wan looked down at nox who was now asleep in his arms he had never felt so protective over a boy since anakin was a but a padawan "to coruscant we go then" obi-wan said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a visit to the office

Nox slept quite soundly in obi-wan's arms he didn't know what it was about the jedi and he sure wanted to force choke himself for enjoying being held a sith lord does not need someone to hold them a sith lords goal is power and knowledge.

With this thought noxs dream turned into a twisted nightmare one where he felt the deaths of his friends he felt like complete crap "why didn't you help them?" noxs mind spoke "i-i-i had no choice" nox replied "you could've helped them" noxs mind said "no i couldn't i wasn't strong enough not to defeat an entire army of jedi on my own" nox replied, "YOU FAILED THEM!" a voice boomed in noxs head "NOOOOOOO!" nox screamed and woke up crying feeling something off beneath him, "woah young one it's ok" a medical droid spoke holding nox down the medical bed he was on "NO NO I NEED TO HELP MY FRIENDS!" nox screamed and force crushed the medical droid and made a run for the door only for the door to be opened with obi-wan standing in the doorway "ah you're up" obi-wan says picking up the small sniffling sith "why are you out of bed?" obi-wan enquired then looked at the destroyed medical droid and the now wet medical bed "everything ok in here master" anakin asks as he walks in through the door to see the carnage beginning to slowly back out "oh um i see you are busy obi-wan i guess i'll just be going then" anakin said then left the medical bay, obi-wan looked at nox who saw what obi-wan saw and blushed did he seriously wet the bed whilst having a nightmare, whilst having nightmares are normal for sith it feeds into their power in the dark side but this nightmare didn't, did the force just have a weird fetish for torture? "Listen nox i do believe you are the ancient sith you say you are" obi-wan sighs as he cleans up nox with a cloth "h-hey who gave you permission jedi?" nox growls not feeling comfortable with a jedi poking around his body especially his no go zones, "i said so" obi-wan said sternly "you wet the bed nox and it could cause a nasty rash and don't go running around desert planets either sand burns are harder to heal" obi-wan added, nox felt like he wanted to smash his face into a wall he swore to destroy the jedi and now he is being washed with a cloth by one if the other members of the brotherhood saw him he would die of embarrassment, "um obi-wan what happened to the sith?" nox asks noticing obi-wan stiffen up then go back to being calm "thought bomb" obi-wan simply said nox looking terrified, "no, no they couldn't of, why i was so close to ruling them it was practically within reach"

Obi-wan told one of the medical staff to get the bay cleaned up then turned back to nox "well we obviously need to get you a diaper or something we can't have you making a mess on the temple floor" nox at that statement wanted a destroyer to blast that side of the ship off and to just destroy obi-wan for saying he needed a diaper, "i don't need a diaper" nox grumbled obi-wan grinned "well if it's any comfort anakin still wet the bed at 12 your body is about 3 according to the now destroyed medical droid so expect us to treat you like a child"

Nox not being able to help himself but laugh at the thought of a jedi wetting the bed, obi-wan noticing this small laugh and smiles in return "well looks like i made a sith smile without getting my head smashed in now come on we are nearing coruscant"

Nox was carried to the jedi temple by obi-wan who excused himself from the rest of the group taking nox to the younglings barracks wondering why they just didn't call it a nursery it looked a bit like one and it had nanny droids, nox looked around as he was carried through the jedi temple feeling unnerved like someone was about to attack but obi-wan kept a comforting hand on noxs back the entire time "why are you treating me like a child?" nox asks obi-wan "because jedi are not allowed families" obi-wan whispers into noxs ear and nox looks stunned, "but i've seen jedi with families before including children of their own" nox replied, "those times where different now jedi are not supposed to have attachments apparently it's a path to the dark side according to yoda" obi-wan says, nox looks up at obi-wan shocked why where the jedi so detached from reality? Having his friends around he never fully gave himself into the dark side nox didn't feel hate for his friends but thinking about his now dead friends nox let a single tear fall down his face, obi-wan notices the tear and wipes it away "what's wrong?" obi-wan asks, "it's my friends jedi" nox says sadly "they sacrificed themselves to help me a jedi padawan, a sith apprentice, a dasheed and a mercenary all of them dead" nox tried not to cry.

Obi-wan held the sith attempting to shush him and attempted to project a healing field around the sith he finally got into a bathroom and put nox on the changing table and called for a nanny droid, the nanny droid floated into the room "hello master jedi how may i assist you today?" the FT-N2 nanny droid spoke in a old voice "wait a FT-N2? Wow you jedi are using out of day tech" nox says with a small chuckle, obi-wan looks at nox "how would you know it's out of date?" obi-wan says "well we had them during the sith wars actually i think that one was a old imperial droid?" nox says curious, "hey droid 21402-4290" nox says and the droid shakes "code recognised good day darth nox" the droid says, obi-wan was speechless then he slaps nox on the back of his hand "no no don't mess with jedi equipment nox" obi-wan scolded, nox rubbed the back of his hand and squeaked in fear when the droid lifted his but stripped him of his dirty robes and put him in a diaper and a clean set of robes "for the kriffin love of the force" nox exclaimed, obi-wan just rolled his eyes and picked up nox "come on we need to meet with the council, do not worry about their judgment they are not as big of monsters as the sith told you they are" obi-wan says, "oh yea? How do you know?" nox states sarcastically "i am on it" obi-wan says bluntly as he slung a bag onto his shoulder nox rolled his eyes no doubt filled with more instruments to continue his infantile torture as they made their way up to the council chamber.

Meanwhile in the chamber.

"Hmm a child found obi-wan has?" stated yoda to Shaak Ti, "yes master yoda" Shaak Ti says "the boy seems to have advanced knowledge of the dark side and knowledge of the old sith, he claims to be darth nox and he might just know what happened to the jedi that went with him" Shaak Ti continues, "great another mysterious child who is powerful in the force" mace windu sighed, "master windu this is not anakin we have the medical report from the droid he crushed he really is darth nox" plo koon says "SILENCE" yoda shouts then rubs his temples opening the door to the council chamber with the force letting nox and obi-wan in "ah master kenobi here you are" yoda says with a smile "good to be back" obi-wan says in return putting nox down, "so this is the new jedi temple?" nox says "not as pretty as a sith temple but apart from that pretty good work" nox continued, "QUITE SITH" mace snaps making nox jump a little making obi-wan give mace the "try it i dare you" look, "master windu calm you must be" yoda says "now obi-wan your seat you must take" yoda gestured to obi-wan's council chair, as obi-wan sat down "obi-wan i sense some sort of joy in you" Kit fisto laughs "have you seen something amusing?" he continued, obi-wan grinned and nox knew what he was about to say "best i not say if i don't wish to get 4000 years of pent of force power" obi-wan says with a laugh, nox just sat on the ground in the middle of the council chamber "wow this is just like being back on korriban and i am about to get yelled at by all my teachers" nox say with sarcasm "i didn't mean to put that thermo charge into mindy's bag i am sorry it won't happen again" the sith continued to joke, yoda simple chuckled "to you who am i?" yoda says nox just crosses his arms and bluntly says "a crazy old jedi who probably couldn't fire up his lightsaber without medical aid" obi-wan did not look amused nox noticed then piped up he didn't know why he did but he did, yoda pinched the bridge of his nose and took a breath "pain in you sense i do" yoda says getting off his chair and walks towards nox "old enemy you are" nox closes his eyes expecting pain but instead feels the short jedi grand master hug him "but forgive you i shall" nox looks confused but mace windu looks annoyed and says "with all due respects master yoda but have you lost your mind?" nox as much as he hated the up his own ass jedi thought mace had a point, why did the grand master of the jedi forgive him? The old grand master would've cut him down without a second thought, "that boy needs to be put in a cell" mace growls "if you forgot he is a sith lord" mace continued, at maces comment nox couldn't help himself he yelled at mace "I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!"


	5. Chapter 5

author note: hey guys it's me ya boy littlebird i was shocked to see this story get any views at all let alone multiple and i actually have a follower i simply wrote this story out of random thoughts so that's why the grammar is so bad, i am a programmer not a writer but rest assure i will keep writing about darth nox and his humiliation by the jedi.

Chapter 5: adoptions and feeding the sith  
The chamber was silent nox feeling the weight of the force itself bearing down on him nox, "what did you just say sith?" mace said bitterly, nox then breathed deeply and let his anger flow back through him "you heard me i had no choice but to be a sith" nox said, mace was going to open his mouth again when yoda shouted "NO MORE!" hitting his cane against the ground to get everyone's attention, "a punishment handed out it already has yes" yoda continued, "punishment?" mace and nox inquired at the same time, yoda gave a small chuckle "yes rakata technology you used did you not?" he continued, "well yea" nox said, "powered by the force rakata tech is it not?" yoda added, "yea the dark side" nox said, "dark, light both force, it binds us, flows through us" yoda prattled on, "go on old man" nox added "what is it about my punishment? Is it this" nox stated gesturing to his reduced stature, "yes, a second chance, the force has given you 'little sith'" yoda states.  
Nox gets up and looks down at his body "what am i going to do then? I have no family living" nox states bluntly, the council discusses this for a few minutes before Shaak Ti suggests "how about we adopt him into the order?" "i would agree with that but how about he gets adopted by a specific master?" obi-wan suggested nox reaching out through the force scanning obi-wan's intention, nox didn't need to use the force to find out obi-wan's intention but he had to know for sure he didn't even need to force it obi-wan just let him in onto his intention, noxs eyes went wide finding out obi-wan's intention obi-wan wanted nox but he didn't know why.  
"Adopted by who?" yoda says, "i will be his caretaker" obi-wan volunteered "i've put up with anakin and kept him under control mostly and nox hasn't misbehaved much either just needed to be told off" he added, nox just wanted to smack his head into a wall again he didn't want to be raised by a jedi but obi-wan was different but nox couldn't put his finger on why he was different and why he wanted to be held by obi-wan.  
Yoda sighed "anyone? Take the sith would anyone wish?" nobody else volunteered then yoda states "obi-wan, nox's care the council gives you" obi-wan couldn't help but smile he finally had a son, sure he basically had to raise anakin but that wasn't really as a father more like as a brother but obi-wan wanted out of the jedi order and out of the clone war.

A few minutes later obi-wan gets up from his seat after finishing some details with the council and picks up the bag he got and slings it over his shoulder and picks up nox carrying him away from the council chamber "so hungry?" obi-wan asks nox whose stomach growled in reply, "take that as a yes then" obi-wan chuckled and rubbed nox's stomach making nox blush then nox hugged one of his sabers wondering why it was slightly comforting holding his black metal saber close a slight warmth coming from its single crystal.

After finding his delta-7 obi-wan realised it's a single seater sighing he looked around for some sort of city hopper and walked over to a BARC speeder whitch had a side car that didn't look safe for a child either, "for the love of the force just get a taxi or something" nox says "besides where are we going?" nox added, "we are going out to eat" obi-wan replied and walking through the temple to one of the speeders reserved for jedi's to use putting a car seat on one of the seats and getting a fidgeting nox strapped into it obi-wan drove down through the skyways of coruscant, a few minutes later nox and obi-wan parked up and obi-wan carried nox to a diner "Dex's Diner" the side said claiming to have the best food in the galaxy, "a diner?" nox said slightly amused "i've never been treated to a meal before also obi-wan i can walk you know" nox complained, "first off you are just a little kid if you get lost il worry a lot it took me days to find anakin when he ran away" obi-wan state's "second of all the food is good here" obi-wan added, nox rolled his eyes and gripped is second saber like a child would a comfort toy letting his own dangle by its hook the happy voice of a besalisk male yelling out "OBI-WAN KENOBI! LONG TIME NO SEE!" the besalisk stepping out from behind the counter and walked toward obi-wan then suddenly looked happy "oh obi-wan you never told me you were a father" the fat cook said, "well i am not his genetic father but i am his legal father now" obi-wan says rubbing nox's back nox burying his face into obi-wan's chest, "aaaaw shy little guy ain't he kenobi" the cook chuckled patting obi-wan's back "nox this is dexter" obi-wan said trying to get nox to look up, nox looked up at obi-wan and dexter "HO HO HO" dexter bellowed "hey kenobi you know how you said i was like a father to you i guess i am a grandfather now, and can i get to know your name little guy?" dexter asked even though he already heard him get called by his name, "n-nox" nox stuttered looking away from dexter, dexter smiled "well then little nox your first meal is on me" dexter said hollowing out a laugh and guided obi-wan and nox to a table getting a high chair for nox and obi-wan had the pleasure of getting nox into a high chair, "scrappy little guy ain't he?" dexter said obi-wan getting a concerned look and whispering to the basilisks ear "he had a bit of a painful upbringing before" and dexter nods with some understanding and simply saying "well i hope you can help him heal call over my waitress when you are ready to order" then goes back to the kitchen, "the kriffing hells was that?" nox says quietly to obi-wan "what did i say about cursing young man?" obi-wan says reading through the menu "anyway i am getting you a junior nerf burger and some rainbow berry juice alright" nox felt minorly insulted, "rainbow berry juice!? That's for babies" nox whined folding his arms, obi-wan sighing and looking at nox "which one of us is in a diaper? Because it isn't me" obi-wan states obviously enjoying the look of anger and defeat on noxs pouting face.  
After the food was purchased made and brought to the table the look of slight anger on noxs face when he sees the small burger pre cut up into bite sized bits with a small amount of chips and the rainbow juice in a cup with a stupid straw and obi-wan having a great big nerf steak with a big helping of chips and a juice melon and doll gourd smoothy, obi-wan noticed noxs expression "what do you need me to feed you?" obi-wan says with a chuckle and nox quickly shoved one of the bits of burger in his mouth, "good but remember legally i am your father now i am responsible for your care" obi-wan state's, nox almost choked on his food "woah don't expect me to call you daddy" nox wheezed, obi-wan raises an eyebrow as he ate his steak "don't talk with your mouth full nox now finish your meal" obi-wan commanded, "oh if you want a baby, jedi then you will get one" nox thought and folded his arms obi-wan noticed this and swallowed a mouth full of his smoothie, "oh? Is that how you wish to play this?" obi-wan says with his usual fun loving expression, nox only replied with turning his nose up at kenobi now without a word of a lie nox did like the burger he just wanted to annoy his jedi carer, obi-wan speared a burger bit on the end of a fork and held it in front of noxs face "open up for the speeder" obi-wan said with a voice he reserved for talking about anakin when he was a kid, nox blushed and rolled his eyes at this gesture keeping his mouth shut, obi-wan looked annoyed and used his free hand to tickle nox, nox couldn't help himself but laugh obi-wan found his opportunity and put the food in noxs mouth chuckling at the siths surprised look, "did he seriously just tickle me?" nox thought "AND DID I SERIOUSLY LAUGH!" nox continue to scold himself in his mind, obi-wan smiled "now will you behave and eat like a good boy?" obi-wan asked, nox rolled his eyes and sarcastically says "yes daddy il behave" nox hated the fact he called a jedi daddy and hated himself more for enjoying calling obi-wan that but he tried to distract himself by continuing to eat, obi-wan knew it was sarcasm but he liked the idea of being someone's dad rather than someone's brother.  
After finishing his food and trying the rainbow berry juice nox being shocked by how sweet it was no wonder ewoks like it, obi-wan seeing nox basically wolf down the food leaving not a single crumb and smiling obi-wan has only seen a sith smile after shooting at him or throwing battle droids at him, "oh force when was the last time you ate?" obi-wan asks with curiosity nox had to think about it, "hmmm i think about 4 days before my little 'incident' with ashaa" nox replied after a few seconds and finishing his juice, obi-wan looked concerned and finished his own food and downed his smoothie "waitress i am ready to pay" obi-wan called the waitress droid moved to them, "no need to pay kenobi this one's on the house have a nice day" the droid replied, nox seem to of felt tired but it was the middle of the day how could he feel tired, to nox's dismay obi-wan picked him back up made sure they had everything making nox blush when obi-wan checked his diaper, "don't know if i should force choke you or force lightning you for that" nox growled, "now that's not very nice" kenobi replied as they made their way to the speeder both parties feeling something watch them as they left.

author note: by the way i used my sith inquisitor character on star wars the old republic as a base that's why you see characters like ashara and kem val get referenced if you didn't guess that then go play it it's a good game lot of micro transactions but still worth a play


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: survivors?

Nox yawned and rests against obi-wan's chest "force this body wears out quicker than my old one" nox says, obi-wan rubs the little siths back as he walks down the street towards their borrowed speeder "well you can nap in the speeder and we can try and find somewhere for you to go at night" obi-wan says, "i did used to have a ship of my own but who knows where that is" nox said tiredly, "hope you don't kill me whilst i nap" nox added and fell asleep against obi-wan's chest kenobi's face looking concerned and whispers into nox's ear, "don't worry the jedi have changed".

"For the love of the force he is cute" obi-wan thought, obi-wan never really liked sith because they killed his master and wanted to rule the galaxy but obi-wan looked down at the sith in his arms and sighed then spotted something no someone in the corner of his eye, "who ever you are come out now" obi-wan commands keeping nox close to his chest with one arm and put his free hand on his lightsaber, "no don't shoot" a old blue protocol droid said and stumbled out of the alleyway he was hiding in hands in the air, "state your business droid and why were you spying on me and my boy" obi-wan threatened, "jedi my scanners indicate that, that child is my master" the droid said obi-wan looking cautious, "does the name darth nox seem familiar" the droid added making obi-wan's eyes light up, "how did you know his name?" obi-wan asked nox waking up at the familiar voice, "2V-R8!" nox exclaimed looking at the droid in shock "HOW!" nox asked, "oh thank the maker you are ok master" 2V said relieved that his master recognised him, "i have kept your ship and cruiser in perfect condition exactly how you left it i hope you like it" 2V added nervously, "sounds perfect 2V" nox replies, nox was about to hate himself for what he might have to do but he swallows his pride and asks "kenobi can 2V bring my ship to the hanger in the jedi temple?" obi-wan seemed to actually think for a moment, "not sure you might try to run away" obi-wan replies nox rolling his eyes, "2V you can allow me on the ship but because of my height i can't use the controls if there is any piloting that needs to be done you will have to do it" nox says to 2V, "it will be a pleasure to serve you again master" 2V says in response, "what class of ship is it?" obi-wan asks, if droids could express emotions then this would be one of those moments "it's a fury-class interceptor" 2V replies, "i hope master isn't angry with me but i have made some alterations to the ship" 2V adds, "alterations?" nox asks curious he knew 2V was smart but what were these alterations, "master i put some solar panels onto the wings to save money on fuel, as well as solar sails so it can fly without needing to use any fuel at all as well as updating the weapons and technology i even installed a mobile holoweb router" 2V says proudly, "holoweb?" nox asks curiously making obi-wan look at nox, "you are going to enjoy it it's like the holonet but you can interact with it like play games and watch videos" obi-wan said, "how safe is it for a child?" obi-wan asks, "well i guess if master is in this state you can load it with anything that you need mr?" 2V asks, "kenobi, obi-wan kenobi but you can call me ben" obi-wan states, "and your arrangement with my master?" 2V asks, nox looked nervous as obi-wan says happily "i am his new guardian" noticing the blush on noxs face, 2V happily replies with "i know you seem embarrassed master but i assure you, everything will be fine i can get to serve you again that thought kept me sane besides it's a dad's job to embarrass their kids" nox was curious since when did 2V develop any sort of humour, nox looked up at kenobi again "kenobi can 2V bring me my ship or not?" nox says impatient, "yes he can" obi-wan says ruffling noxs hair, "i have also saved your cruiser don't forget that master" 2V says, then adding "and kept your money safe with the banking clan i hope you don't mind but i've done similar modifications to your cruiser using some of your fortune" nox was shocked he kept his money safe his cruiser safe and his personal ship safe, "th-thank you 2V" nox stuttered on the verge of tears, "where is my cruiser?" nox asks, "in orbit sir those droids you bought instead of a organic crew was a wise purchase" 2V replies, obi-wan smiles at the fact his charge was happy "so it's arranged you bring his ship to the jedi temple hangar bay il give you the access code and we will meet you there after breakfast" obi-wan says with a smile handing 2V the access codes.

Wait what just happened did obi-wan just give him a kriffin cruiser even though he already legally owned it, how much money did he have after 4000 years of savings .


	7. Chapter 7

**authors note: a guest reviewer has seem to of mistaken darth nox's species as a sith pure blood let me make this clear nox isn't a sith pure blood in this, this darth nox MY darth nox is actually based off of the character i play in the star wars the old republic video game and his species is cyborg human, i have referenced at one point in this chapter (and a previous chapter if you paid attention) WHY he may need some cybernetics won't spoil it but lets just say darth nox (birth name: scientia hikari) has a condition this aspect will be elaborated on in chapters to come. also give me a round of applause because i have like 8 tabs of star wars data (mainly from legends) on one screen and this story on another to make sure i am accurate also from my guest reviewer darth nox was a inquisitor but putting in parts of the sith assassin isn't a bad idea. ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 7: temple care, tantrums and books

On the way back to the temple nox fell asleep in the car seat obi-wan smiling to himself because his charge felt happy he could feel it through the force knowing a child's body naturally glides to the middle of the force, obi-wan returned the car seat to where he got it and carried nox through the temple back to the younglings barracks, "excuse me but my charge is tired he needs to taken care of for a while whilst i prepare some things" obi-wan says whilst handing a sleeping nox to the jedi governess Tresnel, "no need to worry master kenobi yoda said you might be here" Tresnel says smiling and noticing nox was hugging lightsabers, "is this normal kenobi?" the middle aged jedi governess said pointing out the sith with his sabers, "No need to worry i took the power cells out" kenobi says, "still unnerves me where did he even get 2 lightsabers?" the governess asks, "oh according to his file he created the black handled one himself and the fancy one was from a blood relative apparently his force ghost gave it to him" kenobi stated, "i don't think a force ghost gave him that 2nd saber sith can't become ghosts" kenobi stated and handed the governess the bag he was carrying "here i gathered these for going out and about with it's just spare diapers and such but you got plenty anyway gotta get going" obi-wan says and walks away and the governess, the governess walks into a room with some cribs and puts nox in it, "babies shouldn't have sabers" Tresnel thought and took nox's sabers away putting them in the pocket in her robes where she kept her saber.

A few minutes later nox woke up and noticed bars "shavit bars!" nox said to himself getting up with a start "WHERE SABEYS!" nox got scared knowing he didn't have his sabers beginning to breath rapidly and crying he hated to admit it but he wanted kenobi and his sabers, bashing at the bars whining the governess jogs into the room and picks up the crying sith lord, "shh it's ok it's ok" tresnel says rubbing noxs back this really weirded the governess out she had heard of sith lords but she has never met one ever even the count but he was a jedi at that point, "wh-wh-where is kenobi? Wh-wh-where sabeys" nox stutters sniffiling, Tresnel looked very concerned why would a sith lord want a jedi and not kill him but the want of the sabers was not a surprise, "weapons are not good comfort toys for babies" tresnel said to nox gently, nox sniffled again and wipes away some tears "no no i want sabeys" nox whined, "try this" the governess said picking up a ewok toy trying to get nox to hold it only to have nox throw it away and across the room with a scream, "ah tresnel i hear you discovering the ne-" plo koon said being cut off by the ewok toy hitting him in the face, "as i was saying i see you discovered the new child" plo continued over nox's crying, "good to see you master plo" tresnel said with a sigh, "sith are a bit of a handful don't know how anakin and kenobi can deal with them" the governess continued, nox had enough he started to flail his fists at the governess's whilst whining "give me my sabeys i want my sabeys" nox whined yea he hated the fact he was crying and whining but he didn't really care, "young man last warning" tresnel says with a warning in her tone, "did you take his sabers away?" plo asked, tresnel avoided being hit by another punch from nox "a weapon is not appropriate toy for a baby" tresnel says bluntly, plo simply face palmed and shook his head "you read the file right?" plo said with the same tone he usually used with anakin and his padawan, tresnel had nox laying on his front over her lap holding him down "yea i did and i don't agree that a kid should be allowed weapons" tresnel says again, plo even though no one could tell rolled his eyes and took nox from tresnels hold and sits the sith lord on a changing table turning to tresnel, "tres what did master yoda teach us about orders?" plo said, "to obey" tresnel replied neither noticing nox jumping down and crawling out of the room silently sobbing.

As nox crawled out of the nursery with the insane jedi in wiping tears from his eyes he got up and stumbled through the corridors of the jedi temple for ages, "what just happened" nox thought to himself "where am i even going" he continued to think hating himself for crying and whining like a baby, "and what is behind this door" nox thought as he went through a massive door he noticed a sign on it saying "library" "well time to see if the jedi have as many books as the sith" nox thought and with a little struggle and some help from the force managed to get the door open reminding him why he modified his body in the first place, nox walked mouth gaping open in surprise there were no books not in the traditional sense no there were datapads lots of them and holocrons too, after sneaking past the librarian nox walked around the isles of datapads and holocrons and found a holocron he wanted to read, the sith lord tried to reach for it but fails so instead he reaches up and concentrating through the force making the holocron float and come towards him, "found something you like young one?" jocasta nu THE librarian of the jedi order, nox was surprised by the amount of effort he had to put into make the holocron float and drops the holocron and squeaks in surprise only just about catching the holocron, "oh you must be the librarian" nox said bitterly, "can't a guy get some peace and quiet in a place filled with monks with laser swords" nox said sarcastically, "you must be darth nox" jocasta replied with, "i heard the sith are quite hungry for knowledge" she continued "i also heard you were the head of all the knowledge for the sith" she said, "well your information is right i'v read all the books and holocrons in the sith vaults so i am a 1 man sith order" nox says rubbing the jedi holocron in his hands, "and i've read all the jedi books and holocrons so i am a 1 women jedi order" jocasta replied with picking nox up, "now come young one you look like you have been crying so you can sit with me and read that holocron if you want, and if you want i can open it for you" the librarian says calmly, nox was starting to like this women she didn't yell and she is letting him read his favorite pass time second to building, "yea that would be nice" nox said being sat on a comfy chair right next to jocasta nu having the holocron opened for him, "ooooo" nox said practically hypnotised by the jedi master teaching the pure basics in calling on the lightside of the force.

A while passed and the governess ran into the library spotting nox and ran up to the librarian's desk panting out "there you are don't you run off like that" snapping nox out of his thoughts, "he really isn't any trouble tressy" jocasta said "he just needed some time to calm down", "with all due respects master it's my job as the governess to care for younglings and not you" tresnel replied with, nox looked up at tresnel "can i have my sabers back now?" nox inquired noticing tresnel's defeated look, tresnel handed nox his sabers back then nox notices obi-wan running into the library "NOX, NOX!" obi-wan yelled, "DA-" nox was about to say daddy but stopped himself and stopped half away on his trip to running to obi-wan shaking the thoughts out of his head, "aw why did you stop?" obi-wan says going over to nox and picking up the sith, "aw what's the matter sith pride got your tongue?" obi-wan asks making nox roll his eyes but nuzzles into obi-wan's chest.

Jocasta nu and tresnel both awed making nox blush bright red, "well we should get some dinner" obi-wan says carrying nox off heading towards the canteen in the temple, "so where will i sleep tonight?" nox asks, "you can sleep in my quarters i managed to get you a crib that i can just fold up" obi-wan replies, "DA- um i mean kenobi did you seriously buy me a crib?" nox states, "you can call me dad if you want i can feel it through the force you have bonded with me" obi-wan says putting nox in a highchair in the canteen, nox really hated to think about it but the jedi was right he had has found the jedi to be somewhat comforting and he has only been in the jedi's care for about 2 days, obi-wan went and got some pizza from the canteen for the both of them giving nox a couple of slices and cutting it up so he can eat, "careful it's hot" obi-way says, nox and obi-wan ate their dinner, nox yawned after having his food obi-wan taking nox up to his personal apartment obi-wan loving this part of his position as a jedi master he had a slightly larger apartment than a knight, entering his apartment obi-wan and took the tired nox and laid the dark lord turned little cutie to obi-wan into his new crib.

Obi-wan went to his own bed and flopped onto the bed ready for the next day.

authors note: me again hope you enjoyed the story so far i can only improve when people review tell me how would you like me to embarrass darth nox? but apart from that you have obviously noticed if you made it this far a character called "the governess" she is a original character created by me for this story, i needed to explain what jedi was overseeing the care of the younglings so i created the governess and made her the former Padawan of Jocasta nu (the librarian), basically i created a new jedi rank jedi governor/governess (as well as jedi who volunteer to help who get called the governors/governess's hands) they oversee the care of the younglings from infancy to when they get picked by a master, they also have to basically babysit padawan's if their master wishes. NOW ONWARD TO MANDELOR! oops spoilers time for this new father son duo to go on a adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

**authors note: my boyfriend comes around on weekends so don't expect any stories then**

Chapter 8: home sweet cruiser

Nox woke up looking about and seeing the netted walls of his crib and sits up feeling something rather 'uncomfortable' between his legs, "oh i hope it isn't what i think it is" nox thought, sniffing the air nox was about to cry did he really kriffin crapped his diaper he really wanted to just crawl into hole and die, obi-wan walked into the main area of his apartment where nox's crib was noticed nox was up picking up the sniffing and smelling nox's accident, "ug force give me strength" obi-wan said it was 6 in the morning he only just got up and he had to change a diaper "well the cost of wanting a kid" obi-wan thought as he changed nox's diaper, nox blushed and hid his face behind his hands as he gets his diaper changed, "i know it's embarrassing noxy but everything is alright i am here" obi-wan says picking up the sith for a cuddle after his diaper change, "now how about some breakfast?" obi-wan says getting a baby bottle of milk from the mini-fridge he has in his office area, "come on noxy open up for daddy" obi-wan said trying to get the nipple of the bottle into nox's mouth, "what is even in this?" nox says as he avoids the nipple still annoyed over the diaper change, obi-wan sighed "It's just some normal nerf milk with some added nutrients" obi-wan says, nox just gave up and started drinking the milk hating the fact it was in a baby bottle but shrugged that off after tasting it, "ok that's your breakfast sorted now let's get down to the hanger and meet with 2V" kenobi said and carries nox down to the hangar after he finished his bottle.

2V was waiting by the fury class interceptor in the jedi temples hangar bay seeing kenobi and nox approach he greeted them with a joy filled expression "good day masters" 2V says as they boarded, "wow this is nice" obi-wan said approvingly as they went into the ship and obi-wan let nox stand on his own 2 feet, "yea 2V you did a good job now let's get this bird into the air" nox said with confidence, obi-wan held back a laugh at a sith lord in a diaper sounding confidant like a proud captain of a ship, "I noticed that" nox said as he walked up to the captain's chair and climbs into it, "ok noxy i need to put your booster in" obi-wan says picking up nox as 2V installed the booster seat, nox was buckled into the seat and the coordinates were set the ship blasted itself into orbit letting a solar sail come out from its compartment guiding the ship along, "well we are in orbit now and on our way to the cruiser" 2V says a joyous tone in his voice, nox was practically bouncing in excitement in his seat he gets to see his cruiser his harrower-class dreadnought, "what cruiser class is it?" obi-wan asks "dreadnaught" nox simply replies obi-wan looking stunned, "you must've been quite wealthy" obi-wan says then smiles at nox's happy face as the dreadnaught in question came into view, "home sweet home, hello my sweet cruiser my hidden rage" nox says, obi-wan raised an eyebrow "the name of the cruiser is 'hidden rage'" nox explains, nox's personal ship docked into the hangar bay of the giant modified harrower making sure the sails were tucked away.

"Now nox you are not going to like this" obi-wan says picking up nox "I can't have you running away and getting lost so i need you to wear this" obi-wan says putting nox in a child's harness, "you have got to be kriffin kidding me" nox says "last warning young man one more slip like that and you will get punished" obi-wan scolds, nox just folds his arms and pouts thinking obi-wan was kidding but blushes when obi-wan clipped something to the back of the harness and looks angry after figuring out it was a sort of lead, "A LEAD!" nox exclaims "don't back chat me noxy other wise we are going right back to the temple" obi-wan says sternly, pouting nox looks down at his boots "il be good" nox says defeated mentally kicks himself for sounding like a child, "good let's go then" obi-wan says the three exiting the ship and onto the cruiser, excitedly running towards the exit to the hangar bay nox suddenly got stopped by the lead, obi-wan laughs and says "well at least i know this lead works" nox blushed and folds his arms, kenobi attaches one side of the lead to his belt and picks up nox rubbing the siths back, as they made their way up the cruiser using one of the electric carts used by the crew to transport crew around the ship obi-wan asks nox "so where to first?", nox ponders this question then replies "my workshop" the droid driving the cart hearing this and sets course for nox's personal workshop which was one of the hangar bays converted into a workshop, the cart arrives and obi-wan and nox get off and look around the workshop nox's eyes lighting up with delight, "if you are good i might buy you something you can use for parts" obi-wan says nox looking back up at obi-wan with a excited look "really?" nox asks not caring about how childish he sounds, obi-wan nods yes and takes out his communicator after it started to ring, "one moment noxy daddy just has to answer a call from the council" obi-wan says answering his call, nox just realised what just happened and he just sat on the ground and hugged his sabers "did that seriously just happen?" nox thought.

Obi-wan answered his communicator the hologram of yoda appearing on the small disks projector pad "master kenobi a mission the council has for you" yoda says, "mandalore travel you must sith holocron retrieve you must" yoda continues, "what about nox?" obi-wan asks "i haven't got a babysitter for him", "improvise" yoda says and cuts the call off, obi-wan sighs and picks up nox "well looks like we are having a trip to mandalore and i don't trust you alone yet and since i don't have a babysitter for you guess we have your first mission" obi-wan says chuckling, nox's eyes light up again he could finally get back out onto the field and do something "let's get to the bridge and punch in mandalore", the two went up to the bridge nox sitting in his thrown obi-wan chuckling at the attempt from the small sith to look intimidating, "to mandalore" obi-wan commands the navigation droids as they input the coordinates and initiate the hyperdrive launching the cruiser towards mandalore.

When the hidden rage dropped out of hyperspace over mandalore "been a long time since the last time i was here" nox says excited for his first mission in thousands of years, "now nox can i trust you not to run off if i take the lead off?" obi-wan asks, "of course you can dad" nox says rolling his eyes getting used to calling a jedi his dad, obi-wan removes the harness and lead putting back in the bag, picking nox up obi-wan went to board nox's personal ship and went down to the planet's surface to meet the duchess.


	9. Chapter 9

**authors note: please review all my work**

Chapter 9: mandalore and the mysterious holocron

As their ship landed obi-wan picked up nox "ready?" obi-wan asks, "ready" nox replies "remember act like a normal child" obi-wan says as the ramp dropped and obi-wan walked out greeted by the mandalorian guard and duchess satine herself, "AH obi-wan kenobi a pleasure to s-" the duchess cut herself off stunned by the fact obi-wan was carrying a small figured wearing black robes with 2 lightsabers hanging from his belt, "oh obi-wan i didn't suspect you to be the fatherly kind" satine said a hint of amusement in her voice, "well it kind of has been a hectic couple of days" obi-wan says walking over to satine nox feeling awkward buried his face in kenobi's chest, satine's heart practically fluttered in her chest asking "is this little cutie your padawan?", "no he is my adoptive son" obi-wan replies nox blushing bright red as satine walks close up to them both and overhears what she says in kenobi's ear, "well i guess i would make a good mommy for him" nox was shocked 'jedi were not supposed to have attachments' "yea right and i am a nerf herders uncle" nox thought, satine ruffled nox's hair saying "what's your name little guy?" nox looks up from kenobi's chest "nox" he said nervous he had never really met a duchess before but he wanted to slap himself for feeling nervous, "well kenobi i hope you are not planning on taking this little guy with you to get your artifact" satine says giving kenobi a look only a wife could give, "well i was going to find a babysitter but couldn't find one so by any chance could i leave him with you?" obi-wan asks, "i guess i can watch him" satine says taking nox from kenobi's arms nox making grabby hands towards obi-wan "no go daddy" nox whined well obi-wan asked him to act normal, "aw it's ok noxy daddy will be back" obi-wan said rubbing nox's back and going with the mandalorian guard, "so let's see what would you like to do?" satine asks nox only for nox to shrug and obi-wan rushing back to them handing satine the bag "almost forgot to hand you this it contains all his care stuff for when he is out and about" obi-wan says going back to the guards, "well your daddy is more prepared than usual" satine says and notices nox smiling as satine heads towards her throne room guards following and nox in her arms.

Obi-wan followed the guards onto a dropship taking him out of the domed capital city of the mandalorians "so i was told it was a sith holocron am i right?" obi-wan asked the archeologist that accompanied them, "i am no expert on force user artifacts but i am sure it's a sith holocron" the archeologist said, "great a idiot" obi-wan thought as the ship sped towards their destination.

Meanwhile with nox.

Satine sat nox by her throne on a pillow giving nox a couple of toy starfighters for him to play with, "ok that should sort you out at least for now" satine said, nox looked at the toys in front of him taking one that looked like a tri-droid and looked at it curiously, satine looked concerned and asks "have you ever had toys before?", nox looks at her and nods no, satine asks "how long has daddy had you?" "ummm 3 days" nox replies, satine felt pure relief knowing that obi-wan wasn't neglecting the poor boy, "If you want you can keep those" satine says, nox feels a flutter inside of him he never had any toys even when he was a child back before he was a sith mainly because he was a slave, "rewy?" nox says then blushing from the lisp, satine gave nox both the tri-droid and the arc-170 toys saying "of course, also can you keep a secret?" satine asks, "sure" nox says and satine says to nox "me and your father have a 'special relationship' who knows if he leaves the jedi i could be your mommy", nox looks shocked did she really love obi-wan even after he just said he has a son, "can i tell you something?" nox asks, "sure" satine says slightly stunned at the child's clear sentence, "i was once the dark lord darth nox i know it seems stupid but i really am nox i can prove it" nox says, satine looks amused by this and giggles "of course obi-wan would adopt a sith lord" satine finally manage, "i am not joking" nox says making the tri-droid and arc-170 fly around the room using the force, satines jaw dropped "ok ok i've seen enough" satine states as nox landed the two toys by his side, "could you not tell daddy i told you that he told me just to act normal i don't know why he is so concerned i can protect myself even if my sabers have no power cells" nox said pouting, "i noticed but he is concerned for your safety" satine says bluntly wondering what is happening.

Back to kenobi.

"We are reaching the drop zone sir" a guard said, "good let's hope i can get this done quickly" obi-wan says as him and the guards with the archeologist get off the dropship and approach the dig site, "where is the holocron located?" obi-wan asks one of the archeologists, "ah master kenobi well the holocron is stuck in the main chamber inside the doors are really heavy so we had to blast through one of the walls to get inside this temple, it does not look like a sith or a jedi temple" the archeologists says, "neither sith or jedi?" obi-wan asks as he is escorted through the temple to what he could assume was a library, "so it's in here?" obi-wan asks, "well that is what our scanners can detect" the archeologist says "by the looks of it, it needs a force user to open it" he added, "alright then" obi-wan says noticing two statues one with the symbol of the light side the other the symbol of the dark side, channeling the light side of the force kenobi lifted the statue with the light symbol then attempted to lift the dark one struggling he let both drop, "i can't lift both" obi-wan says panting then notices writing on the floor between the two statues, "hey these look like instructions" obi-wan says pointing to the writing, "what instructions where?" the archeologists ask, "can't you see?" obi-wan asks pointing to where he can see the writing glowing in blue, "it must be force script" one of the archeologists says, "of course force script only a jedi or a sith can read force script" another says, "well il read it" kenobi says kneeling down to read it, "with brightest day and darkest night only two shall step in this site" obi-wan read the script out loud then realised he needed someone who can wield the dark side to help him open the door, kenobi got up and ran for a dropship.

Back to nox.

"I never really had a good life before the sith" nox says as satine picks up nox sitting the sith on her knee, "really?" satine asks "yea i was a survivor of what a jedi did to my village" nox continues, "what did this jedi do?" satine asks "he butchered my village almost killed my baby sister but instead he critically injured me" nox says on the verge of tears, satine notices the tear forming in the boy's eyes and wiping them away "hey don't cry" satine says attempting to sooth the sith by resting him against her and rubbing his back, "i did get my revenge" nox said satine looking more concerned with the boy's mental well being, duchess satine herself was a pacifist and seeing a small boy who just proved he was an ancient sith say he was almost killed by a rogue jedi practically ripped her heart in two now she really wants obi-wan to leave the jedi order, "at least you saved your sister" satine says, "no i didn't right out of my arms the jedi's army of light came to my injured frame and wretched her from my dieing frame" nox says bluntly, satine felt her heart wretch again "why would they take her?" satine asks, "to force her to be a jedi" nox says "i hope she outlived the war" nox adds, "if she is related to you then most likely" satine says, "according to daddy the jedi have changed" nox says, "he is on the side of your enemies but you still call him daddy" satine says curious, "my master taught me there is no such thing as an absolute when it comes to people" nox says, "i do wish to learn from both jedi and sith learn both sides like the je'daii" nox adds, "how about you focus on being a kid" satine says rubbing nox's back smiling when nox practically melts into her embrace.

Kenobi bursts into the throne room and walks up to nox and satine, "oh good you two are here" obi-wan says, "daddy" nox says making a grabby gesture to kenobi which made the jedi master smile, obi-wan picked up nox and says "well looks like we are both going to get that holocron together that temple isn't jedi or sith", nox looks puzzled "then it must be je'daii", "don't think i've have excused you two yet" satine says getting up and slinging the bag obi-wan gave her onto her back, "guess this can be a family outing" satine says her head guard stepping forward "miss do you think that is a good idea?" he asks, "i will be fine i have a jedi and a sith to protect me" satine says charismatically. On the way to the dig site nox felt something wet fill his diaper then he blushed and felt like he wanted to throw himself out of his own ship as they were using it to get to the dig site, nox began to whimper a little "what's wrong noxy?" obi-wan asks, nox blushes and simply whimpers out "wet" which made both satine and obi-wan aw at how cute that was which made the sith lord blush even more, obi-wan went to the ship's sleeping quarters and changes nox then goes back to the cockpit, "when are we going to arrive?" obi-wan says "we are almost there" 2V says as they begin to land at the site, "well we are here" satine says getting up and checking the sites on her stun pistol and looks through the box of stuff obi-wan brought for nox, "what are you looking for?" nox asks then groans as satine bring out a baby carrier and she puts it on herself then puts nox in the pouch making sure he faced away from her, "there now daddy can use his saber properly" satine teases seeing that nox was blushing as he gripped both his sabers against his chest, "you boys and your toys" satine says rolling her eyes as the trio began to exit the ship, "oh can i come?" 2V asks getting his blaster pistol, "come on 2V" nox says "he can be quite useful he is like a astromech and a protocol droid rolled into one" nox adds, "nice" both obi-wan and satine says then all 4 go into the temple and make their way to the door again, "well this is the door now nox focus on that dark statue i will focus on the light" obi-wan says both concentrating on their respective statutes, both statutes were raised until they heard a click and a clunk both nox and kenobi let go of the statues as the door started to open, "this is it" one of the archeologists said then noticed nox, "hey who brought their baby" the archeologist asks then nox begins to force choke him, "NOX!" both obi-wan and satine scolds and nox let's go of the man with a whimper, "nox do not abuse your powers with the force" obi-wan says, "you can forget about that toy" obi-wan says, "THAT IS NO FAIR!" nox exclaims, "now just hold on both of you" satine says, "we can sort this out later but for now let's go in get this holocron then sort out nox's punishment" she adds.

The four enter what was a je'daii library, "why is there a je'daii temple on mandalore?" obi-wan asks, "a backup of sorts?" nox says looking at all the actual books on the shelves wanting to read them all, the party went to the centre of the library to a holocron sitting on a pedestal, "guess this is the holocron" obi-wan says, "that isn't a sith holocron" nox says "sith holocrons are red that one is purple" nox states, obi-wan takes the holocron then the temple starts to shake, "RUN!" 2V shouts and all four begin to run out of the temple only managing to escape by a inch.

All four began to laugh from their near death experience, "if this is a family outing i am going to like this family" nox says laughing, obi-wan and satine looks at each other "you know satine if you say so il leave the jedi order but i need to bring the clone wars to an end and quickly", "ben my dear i do want you by my side i want to ask you something but you don't have to leave the jedi to have this" satine says and gets down on one knee nox looking confused as satine produce a ring with a black stone on it, "obi-wan kenobi since you first saved me from those mercenaries" satine says, "wait what is going on" nox says and 2V picks up nox, obi-wan pull satine to her feet "i know what you are going to ask and the answer is yes" and obi-wan kisses satine, nox makes a vomiting gesture and chuckles, "so i guess i am getting a mummy then" nox says.


	10. Chapter 10

authors note; the ending was decided by Naruto loves femkyuubi

Chapter 10: punishing the sith and return of maul

On the way back to the palace of mandalore obi-wan sat nox on one of the bunks in the ship's sleeping quarters both obi-wan and satine looking down at nox like parents deciding how to punish their kid… oh wait they are, "don't look at me like that" nox says looking down at his feet, "do not try and make excuses young man" obi-wan says using the tone he is most famous for especially when speaking to anakin and ahsoka, "now nox you have 2 choices" satine says sternly "either no toys and early bedtimes for a week or 30 swats on the butt". Nox's jaw dropped open "WHAT!" nox exclaims "make your decision young man or one of us will make it for you" satine continues, "spanking coming from the pacifist?" obi-wan says chuckling, "who said anything about me doing it ben my dear" satine says, nox thought he was a sith lord so his pain tolerance was high "il take the spanking then" nox says nervously, obi-wan sits by nox and lays the sith lord over his knee "WAIT WHAT NOT DADDY NO FAIR HE IS A JEDI!" nox complained as obi-wan brought his hand up, "this will hurt me more than it will you noxy" obi-wan says bringing his hand down smacking nox's butt obi-wan trying not to smile from the thought of spanking a sith lord. The first few swats were not so bad for nox he just stopped himself from yelping out then it started to get worse as the count went up 7, 8 ,9 even with a diaper on it hurts, nox was crying a little by the 16th then was full on wailing at the 26th. "28 29 30" obi-wan says making the final one the hardest "there all done now just say you're sorry and it will be water under the bridge" obi-wan says rubbing nox's back and hugging his boy, nox really did not want to say sorry but he wanted to at the same time "curse this kriffing body" nox thought obi-wan and satine watching nox go quiet, looking like he was about to cry nox just mutters out "i am sorry" nox says and then squeaking in surprise when obi-wan and satine get up and both hug him.

"MASTER KENOBI! MISTRESS SATINE!" 2V yells from the cockpit "DISTRESS CALL FROM THE CAPITAL!", "put it through" obi-wan says as they walked into the living room area of the ship, "mistress satine please do not under any circumstances come back to the capital someone's here and he is pretty angry" the head royal guard says firing his pistol at an unseen attacker before being cut down by a lightsaber blade the communicator being picked up and maul's face being shown, "hello kenobi remember me?" maul says smiling menacingly, "mandalore is mine kenobi well unless you come to fight me" maul says as the ship shakes, "TRACTOR BEAM!" 2V yells and nox whimpers burying his face into kenobi's chest nox hasn't been caught in a tractor beam since the jedi almost killed him for the millionth time, "oh wait you have no choice but to fight" maul says as the fury is taken to the mandalorians capital once again.

Once the fury is forced to land and nox, obi-wan, satine and 2V are forced off the fury and into the throne room a amused maul looking at them, "ah kenobi it has been so long i didn't know you had a child" maul says chuckling, "hurt them and you will regret it" obi-wan threatens "a jedi threatening? Oh obi-wan this is going to be so FUN!" mauls says growling, noticing the lightsabers on nox's belt maul force pulled them to his hands, "and giving a baby lightsabers tisk tisk kenobi do you want the kid to hurt himself?" maul says enjoying this picking up nox, nox keeps calm and attempts to scan mauls mind with the force, "PUT HIM DOWN!" satine yells enraged at maul, "how about no" maul says "i can feel his sensitivity to the force why he is scanning my thoughts right now trying to find out who i am", nox looks stunned how could he sense that was nox's force cloak weaker than it was, "he would make a good apprentice" maul says menacingly, "GO TO KRIFFING HELLS!" nox screams and force pushes maul away landing on his feet nox steps back, "a perfect surprise push who are you?" maul says curiously, "i am darth nox and you?" nox spits back at maul, "I am darth maul" maul just as bitterly as obi-wan runs between them both igniting his lightsaber, "if you want to get to my son you will have to go through me" obi-wan says readying his saber, "with pleasure OH OPPRESS!" maul shouted as his brother stomped into view readying his double bladed lightsaber.

The standoff lasted 5 minutes before oppress and maul let out battle cries and ran towards obi-wan and nox using force speed to move out of the way making oppress and maul stop in their tracks and nox force pulls his sabers back into his hands "il take those back" nox says, "daddy i need power cells" nox says "got you covered" obi-wan says putting the power cells back into nox's lightsabers whilst nox force pushes the brothers away, nox took his sabers from his daddy igniting them and smiling "oh i've missed these" nox says as he jumps into the air clashing blades with savage oppress as kenobi runs forward and locks blades with maul, a dance of bright red and blue on one side and bright red and dark red on the other satine draws her stun pistol and screams "IN THE NAME OF MANDALORE GET OFF MY BABY!" shooting her stun blaster at savage, savage let out a roar and deflects the bolts and charges at satine "NO" nox screams and shocks savage with force lighting leaving savage on the ground stunned with his broken lightsaber, 2V draws his pistol and shoots at maul, maul growls and cuts 2V in two "2V!" nox yells and throws himself towards maul and clashes lightsaber to lightsaber, "THOSE SABERS HAVE BLED HAVEN'T THEY!" nox hisses, "AS PER SITH TRADITION" maul yells pushing nox back as obi-wan runs forward only to be force pushed into a wall knocking the jedi unconscious, "DADDY!" nox yells, "BEN!" satine yells running to obi-wan's unconscious body, nox charges forward and locks blades with maul again "YOU KNOW WHY I NEVER MADE A CRYSTAL BLEED MAUL?!" nox said "BECAUSE IT'S BORROWED STRENGTH STOLEN STRENGTH" nox screamed as his lightsabers blades BREAKS maul's lightsabers single blade, maul staggers back and looks at nox "impossible" maul says as nox begins to glow purple, "time to show you why i am a dark lord of the sith and you are just an imposter" nox says letting the dark side flow through him making maul feel like he has a tonne of weight on top of him and watches as maul collapses to his knees, "i do not fear you child" maul growls as nox approaches, "that is where you are wrong maul now i want you to do one thing" nox asks "BURN WITH ME" nox says using the abilities mind dominate and force drain together, maul began to feel his mind slipping "NO NO" maul yelled beginning to cough and drool, "what's wrong? BABY!" nox says making the experience more intense as he went through mauls mind finding out everything he can about these sith imposters, maul began to coo and crumpled to the ground nox found out everything he needed to know he let mauls mind go leaving maul in a infantile mental state, obi-wan awoke and saw what nox did, "nox what did you just do?" obi-wan asks "i destroyed his sanity left him in a infantile state" nox states turning to savage and does the same to him, "it's ok you can stop you don't have to use the dark side any more they are gone" obi-wan says picking up nox and hugging him as guards charge into the room and cuff the know infantile maul and savage, "what should we do with them duchess?" a guard asks, "prison for life" satine says simply "after what has been done to them they are no more harmful than a baby" satine says going to hug obi-wan and nox.

Nox yawns and rubs his eyes after the scene was cleaned up, "tired?" obi-wan asks simply and nox nods in response, "guess you should get our little one to bed then ben" satine says "then you can join me for a bit of private time", obi-wan blushed at the gesture "i would like to but we need to get going the jedi will expect us back" obi-wan says as 2Vs torso reaches a hand up and obi-wan floats the droid back onto the fury taking nox and his bag onto the ship, "BEN DON'T FORGET THESE!" satine says running to kenobi handing him nox's new starfighter toys the two exchanged a brief kiss and satine returns to her throne, watching the fury take off and return to the hidden rage.


	11. Chapter 11

MORE FLUFF!

Chapter 11: repairs and bath times.

Obi-wan pulled up some safety rails on one of the furies bunks turning it into a makeshift crib then obi-wan puts the rails down and puts a sleeping nox into the bunk and facens the bed belt to nox, then obi-wan takes the power cells out of nox's sabers again and aws at nox hugging his sabers, setting course for the hidden rage obi-wan let 2V who was now strapped to the pilot's seat piloting the ship, "sir may i suggest that i be permanently attached to the ship" 2V suggested to obi-wan, "nice suggestion a droid sized ship" kenobi commented, when the fury finally arrived at the hidden revenge obi-wan went to check on nox, "ah still asleep" obi-wan thought as he picked up nox wrapping him up in a soft purple blanket from the bag of baby stuff to keep him warm on the cold cruiser and makes his way to nox's quarters on the cruiser, obi-wan expected gold and precious jewels and stolen jedi lightsabers to decorate the walls of nox's room and entered nox's quarters, obi-wan looks around surprised as he rubs nox's back walking into the middle of the room and leaves nox on his old bed, the sheets made from the finest dathomiri spider silk, obi-wan looks around the room noticing there are not many decorations on the wall apart from some old tapestries and shelves filled with books and holocrons from many topics ranging from mechanical engineering to force usage and even agriculture, then obi-wan notices two panels on the wall one with the jedi symbol and one with the sith symbol and notices a force lock on both panels "i guess that is where nox keeps his trophies" obi-wan thought, nox starts to stir in his sleep making a small gurgling noise obi-wan notices and walks over to nox picking up the sith obi-wan aws at his baby making nox wake up, "uuug daddy i am hungry" nox whined obi-wan noticed the amount of dirt and sweat all over nox, "well you need a bath young man" obi-wan says telling one of the droids to get nox's crate of baby stuff from the ship, the droid returns placing the crate by nox's bed as obi-wan takes the blanket off of nox and gets a baby bottle and some synthetic milk, "ok noxy i don't know if you will like this but it has all the nutrients of a full meal" obi-wan says putting some of the milk into a bottle and checking to see if the temperature is good enough for nox to drink, nox hated to admit it but even milk sounded good about now not complaining nox laid back in obi-wan's arms and took the nipple of the bottle drinking happily, obi-wan gets up walking around with nox still in his arms with his bottle still in his mouth, obi-wan looks out of a window in the quarters wondering if 2Vs upgrade was done yet.

After draining the bottle nox burps and rests against kenobi, "right bath time noxy now where is the bathroom?" obi-wan asks then nox points towards a door at the side of the room, obi-wan goes into the bathroom thinking "oh so this is where nox put all his decoration" obi-wan thought seeing a big tub on one side of the bathroom big enough for about 4 people to lay down in like a hot tub made of fine marble, the room looked like it was made of the fanciest stones as well, obi-wan ran a bath sitting nox on the toilets closed lid "if you are looking for the soap it's on that shelf" nox says gesturing to a shelf obi-wan managing to find some bubble bath and putting it into the tub, "ok noxy let's get you in the tub" obi-wan says stripping nox of his clothes and his diaper and gently puts the sith lord into the tub, "oooo warm" nox says happily as obi-wan begins to wash nox's body, nox wriggles away from kenobi "Noooooo daddy" nox whines then mentally kicks himself for sounding like a child, "what's wrong noxy?" obi-wan asks, "i don't like it when people try and put their hands down there" nox states with a blush, obi-wan nods and hands nox the cloth he was washing nox with "well clean those parts yourself noxy" obi-wan says looking away, nox washes his no go areas "done daddy" nox says still blushing, "ok then" obi-wan says getting nox out of the tub and wraps him in a towel letting the little sith stand by him almost shivering in the towel as kenobi drained the tub, "c-c-c-cold" nox stutters and shivers, obi-wan sits nox on his knee and starts drying nox "well no wonder you are skinny" kenobi remarks "no wonder you like being cuddled". This statement made nox blush as kenobi finishes drying off nox and puts him in a fresh diaper and puts nox in some black robes, "um daddy don't i have any pajamas?" nox asks "i could only find robes il get you some onesies once we get our own place" obi-wan says carrying nox back into his main quarters.

A OR-B5 security droid marches into the room and salutes at nox and obi-wan "sirs i am here to report 2V-R8s repairs and upgrades are complete", "upgrades?" nox asks looking at kenobi curiously, "2V was damaged remember noxy so daddy had 2V combined with the fury" obi-wan says tickling nox's belly making the sith laugh, "oh oh ok daddy" nox says laughing "nooooo tickles" nox laughs, "well noxy you are going to be sleeping in the fury for a while it's good enough to use as a apartment, and i think i might save this room for you to use as a study then you can have this as your room when you are older" obi-wan says using what he now calls his dad voice, "but dad" nox whined "my word is final" obi-wan says sternly, "fine" nox says yawning as obi-wan takes nox back to the fury and puts him in his crib to nap.

When obi-wan got to the bridge of the hidden rage he sat in the captain's seat and says "we head to coruscant" the droid crew going along with kenobi's actions making the hidden rage jump into hyperspace towards coruscant.


	12. Chapter 12

**authors note: for all who do not know 'just a little sith' is in its own AU and i will make stories of some of the characters either before, during or after the main little sith story.**

Chapter 12: anakin and ahsoka the babysitters.

The hidden rage drops out of hyperspace and switches to using its sails to get into orbit of coruscant obi-wan getting onto the fury and flying it down to the jedi temple hangar bay walking off the ship and being greeted by anakin and ahsoka, "greetings master kenobi" ahsoka says cheerfully anakin giving kenobi a small bow, "how was your mission to mandalore master? And how could you have fun without me?" anakin says his usual grin on his face, obi-wan holds out the je'daii holocron "I am going to the council with this by chance could you two look after nox? I left him to nap on the fury" obi-wan says, "of course master" anakin says walking onto the fury "c'mon snips" anakin says as kenobi walks to the council feeling like something might go wrong.

Anakin and ahsoka board the fury ahsoka walking to the sleeping quarters as anakin flops onto the sofa in the main room, "oh so am i going to have to take care of the baby again?" ahsoka says in her usual cheery tone referencing their first mission together, "well snips i guess i can chip in too" anakin says stretching and sits up, ahsoka walking into the sleeping quarters and almost melts from the cuteness that is nox asleep in a crib then she leaves wanting to give nox a few more minutes, sitting on the sofa across from anakin they decide to watch the holonet anakin wanting to watch some pod racing because he was told the fury had access to that part of the holonet, "master what is your obsession with pod racers?" ahsoka asks, "well snips if you must know i was in a pod race to get myself free so i can go with obi-wan and qui gon to get to be a jedi" anakin says sighing remembering what being a slave was like.

Nox woke up sitting up in his crib rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "daddy?" nox says into the darkness of the sleeping quarters hearing no reply, whimpering a little nox holds his second saber close to his chest, "DADDY?" nox called out again about to cry looking excited when the door is opened but his smile drops when he sees ahsoka standing in the doorway, "hey little guy" ahsoka says scooping up nox "why you here? Where daddy?" nox whined, ahsoka looked confused a jedi was not supposed to have attachments but ahsoka brushed this off after catching anakin with padme once, "daddy is at a meeting with the council so me and uncle ani are going to take care of you" ahsoka said cheerfully bouncing nox up and down in her arms, nox gave out a small chuckle then blushed hating the fact he just acted like a child, "it's alright to be a child you know nox i know the sith forced you to be strong but you don't have to any more" ahsoka says carrying nox into the main room and sits him next to anakin, "what ever jedi" nox says getting the same look ahsoka gives anakin, "guess he is cranky" anakin says picking up nox and sitting him on his knee, nox felt uncomfortable by the gesture he only really liked it when daddy or satine did it, "sky guy put him down he looks uncomfortable" ahsoka says, "true" anakin says sitting nox on the ground then goes and gets nox's toy starfighters from a box, "ah this should entertain him" anakin says giving nox the toys and nox smiles, "see snips i know how to handle kids" anakin says giving a grin.

Nox lifted his two toy starfighters using the force and flies them around the room whilst making zooming noises, nox certainly was amused by what he was doing he knew he shouldn't but he just was, "careful kid don't hit any of us" anakin warns, "i do what i want jedi this is my ship" nox says smiling as he makes the tri-droid toy crash into the sofa and the arc-170 toy land by nox.

A clone trooper knocks on the door ahsoka going to answer it, "good afternoon trooper" ahsoka greets the plain trooper, "good day lady tano the chancellor would like to see anakin" the trooper say, "we are kind of busy we are babysitting for master kenobi" ahsoka replies "no need for him to come to my chambers i can just speak to him here" chancellor palpatine says walking into view, "good day chancellor" ahsoka says and bows "lady tano" palpatine says in return boarding the fury, nox was playing with the toy fighters again this time under anakin's 'recommendations' nox knew this was a fancy term for orders to play like a normal child, "ah anakin good to see you what are you up to?" palpatine says walking into the main room then notices nox, "oh and who is this little bundle here?" palpatine adds ruffling nox's hair, "i don't like this guy" nox thought trying to scan the old man through the force but could find nothing not even a trace of a heartbeat but nox would continue a child like facade, "Oh his name is nox me and ahsoka are babysitting him for obi-wan what do you need chancellor?" anakin says, "well anakin i heard of a thing called a star forge should be somewhere in the lehon system i want you to scout it out" palpatine says nox really not liking the look on palpatine's face it looked like someone performed sith alchemy on him, "of course chancellor" anakin replies and palpatine looks pleased and walks away and off the ship.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A STAR FORGE IS!" nox yells at anakin, "no and i don't like your tone" anakin replies, "WHO CARES? THAT PIECE OF HUTT CRAP IS A SITH IMPOSTER!" nox continues to yell losing his temper, "woah woah calm down" ahsoka says picking nox up and bouncing the little sith in her arms, anakin gets up and looks nox dead in the eyes "palpatine is a good man he always looked out for me since he first met me" anakin says in a deadpan tone, "didn't you see the lines around his cheek?" nox asks "those are sith alchemy scars", "sith alchemy?" anakin says curious, nox face palmed "what are these jedi teaching their young?" nox thought "Force alchemy was used by the je'daii then early jedi before the birth of the sith empire, once the sith empire got some dark jedi that new the art of force alchemy it became known as sith alchemy" nox explained, "generally force alchemy uses the dark side to manipulate matter and life itself" nox adds scanning anakin's mind without him knowing, "even to save someone you love from death" nox says, at this anakin lit up and calmed down "do you know how to perform force alchemy?" anakin asks, "i do but all i want is to be left alone i do not wish for the sith to return my mission was to either take control of the sith but if i can't do that il destroy them" nox says, "anakin do not go to the star forge me and daddy will go in your place the abilities of force alchemy are not for those raised by the light" nox says "if you go to palpatine's chambers il flood them with dark side energy if his disguise is a disguise it will fall off" nox adds, "and if it is not a disguise?" anakin asks, "then he won't be harmed" nox says plainly.

Obi-wan gets back onto the fury and stands in the doorway having heard the entire conversation, "you are not putting yourself at risk young man" obi-wan says going and picking up nox holding him tightly to his chest, "maul almost killed you and i won't let another sith take you" obi-wan says crying a bit, "daddy no cwy" nox says noticing the lisp hating it he continued "pwease daddy no cwy", obi-wan breaths in and balances himself out still hugging nox he stands "what is a star forge nox?" obi-wan asks, "it's a factory daddy only it uses 1 huge kaiburr crystal and traps a star on the point of nova in a time loop constantly making it explode and repeatedly explode gathering its energy to use as material" nox says, "well then sounds like a adventure" ahsoka says cheerfully.

"Anakin you and ahsoka MUST go to the star forge secure it for us, i am not letting my baby anywhere near a star forge" Kenobi says holding nox close, "as you say master" Anakin replies. Anakin and Ahsoka leave the fury and go to embark on their mission, "so noxy i have some good news" Kenobi says bouncing nox in his arms then rubbing his back, nox looks excited "yea daddy?" nox replies, "we are going to get you some lessons in how to use the light side of the force, you need to balance yourself out not like a jedi but like a je'daii" Kenobi says, "what" nox simply says stunned, "yea well i know how hungry you are for knowledge and i know boys only really learn from practicals i am not converting you to the light i just want you to be able to balance yourself" Kenobi says, nox sighed knowing the dark side was good for attacking and tanking but does not have much in terms of healing, "alright then daddy" nox says.

wooo noxy is going to learn the art of his enemy


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: a siths first day of jedi school

After a long day yesterday nox wakes up in his crib sitting up and cringing after he notices his wet diaper "uuug i am not going to get used to this" nox thought, kenobi walks to nox's crib after they decided that nox would sleep on the fury and obi-wan can sleep on a bunk near his crib "Morning noxy" obi-wan says picking up nox and changing his diaper, "morning daddy" nox says yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes getting used to having his diaper changed, "So excited for your first day of school?" obi-wan says with a chuckle, "huh?" nox says confused "OOOOOH right um i guess it will be ok" nox adds, "it's just a youngling class noxy lots of kids your age" obi-wan says using his dad voice, nox blushes and looks a little angry "i am 40 years old kenobi" nox says pouting, obi-wan rolls his eyes "nox i know you used to be big and feared but that was a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away" obi-wan says over dramatically, nox chuckles and gets carried by his daddy to the fury's living room being put in a high chair, "soo you got me a high chair" nox says, "yes i did" obi-wan says giving nox a bowl of porridge, "porridge?" nox says confused picking up the slop with his spoon and looks at it confused "seriously?", "noxy eat your breakfast" obi-wan says eating his own breakfast of a gartro egg omelet, "but daddy it looks like slop" nox whines, "nox your teeth are too small to handle more solid foods just eat" obi-wan says with a warning tone in his voice, nox pouts and turns his nose up "i would rather eat a rotten hungry hutt sandwich" nox states obi-wan putting his own food aside, "if you are going to be a baby about it" obi-wan says taking nox's spoon and puts a spoonful of noxs porridge by his son's mouth, "open up" kenobi says trying to get the food into nox's mouth only to have nox keep his mouth shut, "we don't have time for this" obi-wan says tickling nox and forces the porridge into noxs mouth after he finally managed to make nox eat the whole bowl, after cleaning up nox's mouth and putting power cells in nox's sabers obi-wan picks up nox's travel bag and carries nox through the main temple to the main youngly training, putting nox on the ground obi-wan hands one of the governesses hands the travel bag then kneels to nox's level, "ok noxy be good for me ok" obi-wan says, "yes daddy" nox says quietly blushing then walks into the classroom.

Nox looks around seeing the classroom a simple circular room and in the centre stood yoda talking to a bunch of younglings they all looked no older than 6, yoda notices nox "ah nox arrived you have" yoda says, "oh wow who brought the baby" one of the younglings says, "show some respect you kriffin hutt spawn" nox says bitterly, "NOX! BETHANY!" yoda shouts hitting the floor with his cane "insult you must not do and swear we do not" yoda adds looking at both nox and the other students, "yes master yoda" bethany says looking down nox just folding his arms, "listen jedi i am just here to get this done" nox says, "impatient you are being first lesson we will have" yoda says noticing nox roll his eyes.

Yoda begins a long lecture on the basics of form 1 lightsaber combat handing training sabers to each of the students nox turning down the training saber and holding up his own, "i brought my own yoda" nox says igniting the saber letting the red blade be noticed, yoda just sighs "your lightsaber you can use safety on it must be" yoda says nox smiling and looking at the other students smugly putting the training mode on his sabers, "ok sparring partner find you must" yoda commands, bethany walking up to nox, "ok diaper boy lets see how good your saber skills are" bethany says confidently, "i il make you eat those words" nox growls both of them going to the designated area for sparring yoda going to oversee it, "rule know you do, ready?.. Duel" yoda signals, and bethany going towards nox slashing towards nox with nox retaliating with a form 1 block pushing bethany back and rushing forward going into a quick flurry of form 2 slashes bethany not being able to block gets knocked back by nox's blade falling down onto her butt bethany looks up nox's blade pointed at her throat, "STOP STOP YOU MUST!" yoda yells nox turning his saber off and folding his arms, "form 1 stick did you not" yoda says "fair it did not make", "the enemy will not play fair so why should i" nox says repeating what his original saber instructor told him, yoda just nods scratching his chin "correct you are but enemy facing you are not" yoda corrects nox, "i know i am facing a child" nox says laughing getting a furious look from bethany, "SAYS THE SITH SPIT IN A DIAPER!" bethany screams, nox growled and begins to force choke bethany lifting her off the ground "YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?! IL GO ALL ANCIENT SITH ON YOU!" nox yells, yoda uses the force to restrain nox making nox drop bethany "NOX! Behave you must temper control you will" yoda says sitting nox on a chair, nox folds his arms "hey i cannot control my temper that is the point of using the dark side you have to use your emotions it kept me alive for this long" nox says, yoda just sighs and puts his hand on noxs shoulder "yes but right thing to do today was it?" yoda asks, nox feels embarrassed looking down at his own boots, yoda was going to tell daddy then he was going to be in trouble, yoda felt this "tell master kenobi i will not, lesson i hope we have all learned today" yoda says having bethany stand at the sparring range again, "duel bethany again you must, dark side use you must not" yoda says, "fine jedi" nox says getting over to the sparring range igniting his saber and taking a form 1 ready stance all the students stopping what they are doing just to watch, "bring it jedi" nox taunted bethany, "bring it sith" bethany said in return getting into her own form 1 stance, "DUEL" yoda says nox lunging forward with a slash bethany blocking the attack, nox then moves his saber for another attack one after another he kept striking bethany kept blocking, "face it nox you are not going to beat me" bethany said, "getting cocky this is only form 1 jedi i know all 7" nox says going into a defensive form 1 stance blocking some of bethany's attacks, sensing something through the force like this girl was alive before but nox didn't know who this togruta female was, bethany noticed nox's confusion and tried to break nox's defences again, nox staggered back blocking "almost jedi" nox taunts locking blades with bethany pushing her back and hooked his foot around her leg and forces her to the ground, "i win" nox says holding his dark red saber in the air, "i have to admit it sith you where good, but what were you thinking about?" bethany says getting up, nox rubs the back of his head "your force presence felt like i met you before" nox says awkwardly, "in another life maybe" bethany says with a giggle nox noticing a diaper poking out the top of bethany's trousers, "yea maybe 'diaper girl'" this made bethany blush, yoda just claps and the entire class claps too "good your duel was nox and bethany, a friendship sense i do" yoda says looking at both nox and bethany making the two blush, yoda simply notices and says "dismissed for lunch class is" nox putting his saber back on his belt and walks to get his lunch from the governesses hand, bethany goes and gets her lunch too from the governesses hand, "so how old are you nox?" bethany asks as they sit cross legged by a window looking at speeders go by, nox just sat there thinking "well my body is about 3 according to the medical droid i destroyed but i am about 4040 years old" nox says putting a bit of a nutrient bar in his mouth and eating, bethany almost couldn't believe this but yoda told the class about nox "i turn 4 in a couple of months" bethany says eating some of her lunch, now it was nox's turn to be confused the jedi really started teaching toddlers lightsaber combat? "Hmmm what is the date?" nox asks, "16th of april why?" bethany says, "i guess it's my birthday in a month may 5th" nox says eating the rest of his bar and drinking some juice from the ration box he had to store his lunch in.

The rest of the day went on yoda teaching the other students about the basics of lightsaber combat and nox just getting bored, "dismissed class is end of day it is" yoda says everyone walking towards the door, "you know i think i actually enjoyed today" nox says to bethany, "yea it was can't wait for the next lesson" bethany says, "by the way i am sorry for force choking you" nox says looking down, "it's ok i lose my temper sometimes too can't wait to see you at the barracks" bethany says being picked up by a governesses hand and carried away giving a little wave to nox, "so found a friend have we?" obi-wan says picking up nox making the little sith blush, "D-D-DADDY!" nox says blushing like mad, "aw it's ok nox anakin and ahsoka just got back from the star forge the star forge was already destroyed" obi-wan says carrying nox away from the training building.

nox: *stomps through LBs house lightsabers drawn* YOU PUT ME IN A KRIFFIN DIAPER! YOU MADE ME GET HELD BY A JEDI! AND YOU TOOK AWAY MY TECH FOR 4000 YEARS!

me: *uses force push to knock nox out* enough baby nox you got a friend


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: celebrations and field trips to come

When nox got back to the fury obi-wan put him on the sofa and sat next to him and turned on the holonet projector to watch a cartoon nox has not seen called the rock-lion emperor (star wars equivalent to lion king), nox smiles as obi-wan holds nox close to his side nox nuzzling into his father's side obi-wan hugs nox, "daddy i made a friend" nox says happily, "i noticed" kenobi says rubbing noxs back, nox nods "yea she is called bethany but she thinks i sleep in the barracks like the younglings" nox says looking down then looks back up "but i think she might be like me i don't know what to call what happened to me but she probably is", kenobi thought "how do you know?" kenobi asks, "well she can speak normally like me and her force presence is familiar" nox says, "well never mind nox you got a friend i knew you would like it" kenobi says rubbing nox's back "would you wish to go out to eat to celebrate?" kenobi says, "want an excuse to go to dexter's diner?" nox says as obi-wan goes into the cockpit and orders 2V to drive them to dex's diner.

When the fury landed on a landing pad right by dex's diner obi-wan carried nox off both noticing a jedi temple shuttle parked right next to them, "huh must be celebrating their first lessons" obi-wan says carrying nox inside, "ah kenobi sorry but the whole diner was booked by the jedi something about celebrating the younglings first lesson or something" dex says, "AH kenobi, nox you finally join us" master plo koon says approaching them, "oh so they are with you" dex says letting kenobi and nox through. Obi-wan walks through the back and sees a room reserved for people who had parties most of the seats were taken up by younglings mostly on booster seats a few in high chairs a couple of seats taken by governesses hands one by the governess herself and jedi temple guards standing at the door saber pikes ready encase of trouble, obi-wan walked over to the table a high chair available for nox which nox put up somewhat of a fight but got buckled in the chair in the end, "kenobi no" nox whined earning a look from obi-wan nox sighed and looked to his side to notice bethany sitting next to him in a high chair as well, "oh hi nox so you came to celebrate our first day of training" bethany says looking at nox and smiling, "i didn't know you guys were coming here" nox says simply as a waitress droid comes and takes everyone's orders, nox looking around the room scanning all the younglings using the force finding nothing abnormal about them but something abnormal about bethany, "hey bethany do you remember anything about any life you may of had before?" nox says curiously, bethany ponders for a moment "hmm i remember a fight.. No a war and someone telling me he is hurt then i turned around then i woke up on the floor of a lab on korriban" bethany says, "weird" nox says quietly to himself, "what's weird? I was just told it was my past life but according to the councillors when you die you go into the cosmic force" bethany says, "well it's weird because before i became this" nox gesturing to himself "i was a sith lord called darth nox as you know, but on belsavis i and my apprentice xalek and padawan ashara and my slave kem we had our last stand i felt xalek and ashara's presence fade away before becoming what you see here" nox says, bethany looks sad "sorry about your friends" she simply says, "don't cry bethany it's ok besides you look stunningly like ashara when i saw a baby photo of her" nox says, bethany looks up and smiles "anyway we shouldn't live in the past we should live in the here and now" bethany says cheerfully, nox just smiles "could put it any better" nox says smiling when their food finally arrives lots of pizza with ranges of toppings, nox uses the force to levitate a couple of slices of a plain cheese pizza onto his plate bethany looking surprised, "you need to teach me how to do that" bethany says grabbing nox's arm, "well it's simple telekinesis is a neutral force ability just focus on the object let the force flow through you and imagine it going where you want it to" nox says, "how about we ask before we take" tresnel says looming over the two, "or that" nox says simply levitating a box of juice onto his chairs tray, "young man what did i just say" tresnel says "oh i am sorry can i take some juice?" nox say sarcastically making all the younglings laugh and even a couple of the masters and nox could swear on the force he heard one of the temple guards chuckling.

"Oh a comedian?" tresnel says "what still salty from when i went for a walk around the temple?" nox says noticing obi-wan resisting the urge to laugh, tresnel picks up nox and carries him over to her seat laying him over her lap, "WAIT I KNOW WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN DON'T!" nox says as tresnel spanks nox obi-wan stopping tresnel half way about to the 16th swat, "ok trenel i think spanking is a bit overboard for a couple of jokes" obi-wan says pulling nox's trousers and diaper back up most of the younglings laughing at nox, "DON'T BULLY HIM!" bethany yells at the other younglings and they all quieten down, obi-wan puts nox back in his seat "thank you bethany" obi-wan says, bethany gets some pizza and some juice noticing nox crying a little, "master kenobi nox is crying" bethany says to kenobi, obi-wan walks to nox and picks him up and rubs his back wiping away tears, "shh it's ok noxy" obi-wan says comforting the sith in his arms nox just lets it out and cries, "i-i-i just wanted to t-teach b-bethany how to use the force" nox says calming down a little bit, obi-wan gave tresnel the "i am not happy" look, nox stops crying and obi-wan puts nox back in his seat and nox starts eating.

After a while of eating and chatting amongst themselves plo koon got up from his seat having eaten nothing and saying "younglings younglings i am proud to say your first day was good and a stunning congratulations to your classes best duelists, nox and bethany", the governesses hands and the younglings clap and so does obi-wan nox and bethany looking around confused, nox rubs the back of his head and bethany hides behind her hand blushing "oh it was nothing" nox says awkwardly, "and furthermore younglings tomorrow you shall partake in the most sacred of jedi rituals THE GATHERING!" plo says in a grand gesture, nox simply looked confused and put his hand up "what is the gathering?" nox asks simply all the jedi in the room suddenly looking at him.

"You do not know what the gathering is?" bethany asks, "the gathering is a sacred ritual were a youngling gets their lightsaber crystal" plo explains, "sleep well younglings because tomorrow you will get your crystal" plo says grandly as deserts are brought in by the waitress droids, nox and bethany get a desert and begin to eat "i can't believe you never heard of the gathering" bethany says through a mouth full of ice cream and brekka beets, "well sith of my time never went on anything like the gathering, usually the master just collected the apprentice when they were born and raise them like their own child or they just recruit and teach them as much as possible" nox replies, "then how do you get crystals?" bethany asks, "well we either make the crystal ourselves or we go take one from a mine somewhere" nox says shoveling spoonfuls of ice creams into his mouth, "you MAKE a crystal?" bethany asks "how?", "it's a long and annoying process and takes days of meditating next to your crystal whilst it's being forged iv only seen 1 jedi made a artificial crystal and it turned out green" nox says licking his spoon clean, "wow so much i have to learn about the sith and the jedi of those old times" bethany says "oh and can i ask another thing?", "sure" nox says, "why haven't i seen you in the barracks?" bethany asks, this is the question nox didn't want bethany to ask "well bethany i own a ship and i sleep there with daddy" nox says "I MEAN WITH OBI-WAN" nox hurriedly corrects himself, "it's ok to call master kenobi dad you know master yoda told us about you even about your special arrangements in the order" bethany says, this was pure relief off nox's now tiny shoulders then blushes bright red as bethany asks "would you mind if i see your ship?", and this part everyone is when nox's bravery went out the window like a tiny bird, "oooooh um well you are going to have to ask my dad about that and then you have the ask the governess aaand they might say no" nox said trying to make an excuse, he only met this girl this morning and she is already acting his best friend, "master kenobi can i visit nox's ship?" bethany asks, "of course you can bethany" obi-wan replies, "mistress tresnel can i visit nox's ship?" bethany says looking at the governess the governess giving nox the same cold stare daddy gives him when he does something wrong, "that is ok with me" the governess says bethany looking happy.

The governess looks at her watch "well looks like it's time to go home" the governess says getting the younglings not including nox to stand in a line linking them together with harnesses and leads, nox attempts to stifle a laugh as obi-wan picks him up "well we should go home too" obi-wan says carrying nox to his ship, "night nox" bethany says waving, "night" nox says in reply as obi-wan carries nox out of the diner after the party of jedi left.

As obi-wan was carrying nox towards the fury both of them heard something go bang and a scream of pain, this made obi-wan turn around holding nox close to his chest, "here we go again" nox thought, "show yourself" Obi-wan commands as a small kaleeshan boy half naked only wearing a diaper and a mask too big for him looking no older than 3 stumbling out and falling onto his front, obi-wan runs towards the boy picking up the small boy carrying him in his other arm, some clone troopers ran down the street "ah general kenobi we have been looking for that boy" the trooper says, "why is that?" obi-wan says, "the boy had stolen a mask from a museum" the trooper replies, "take the mask il help the boy" obi-wan says as the trooper taking the mask from the baby kaleeshan, obi-wan runs onto the fury putting nox on the sofa and lays the kaleesh boy on a changing mat and takes a medical kit and puts bacta strips on the boys injured frame, "is he going to be ok daddy?" nox asks as obi-wan picks up the kaleeshan, "well he is breathing at least" obi-wan says with a sigh of relief, "well il put him in your crib you don't mind sleeping on one of the beds with the bed belt on noxy?" obi-wan asks, "well ok" nox says folding his arms as obi-wan went to put the boy into his crib.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: survivors 2 and the gathering.

Nox and obi-wan awoke to hear crying and screaming "well i guess our guest is awake nox" obi-wan says going to the crying and picking up the crying kaleeshan, "PUT ME DOWN! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I AM XALEK APPRENTICE TO DARTH NOX!" the boy screamed making nox kick in his bed, "XALEK! XALEK!" nox screamed in return, obi-wan had enough of the screaming so he put xalek back in the crib and put nox as well into the crib, this made xalek stop crying, "master it's good to see you well i see you have befallen a fate similar to mine" xalek says wiping away tears from his face, "well it has been almost a week since i woke up on belsavis still it is pleasant to see you and a relief you are not dead" nox says hugging his apprentice, "master you just hugged me are you alright?" xalek says, "yea i did but times have changed the sith are dead the jedi are trying to change but we shall go our own way but we need to be careful" nox says "we need to live a life were we can use both the light and the dark together", "master with all due respects have you lost your mind?" xalek says, "i think i need a bit of sanity to begin with apprentice, this jedi is planning on leaving the order he wants to care for me but also i think i found ashara" nox says hopefully, "you sure master?" xalek asks, "yes but i need to be sure" nox says as obi-wan lifts both sith out of the crib, "well looks like i have 2 kids to care for" obi-wan says with a smile he always wanted to be a dad but he never knew to how many.

Obi-wan walked into the living area of the fury putting nox and xalek on the sofa, "well i only have one high chair but i think i have enough to feed you both not sure if the jedi will give me a budget for 2" obi-wan says pondering, "daddy i am loaded remember we could use my money 4000 years of savings must turn into something" nox says getting a look from xalek, "master did you just call that jedi your dad?" xalek says wondering if he heard right, "yes i did remember what i taught you about individuals xalek, besides we lived with a grey jedi for 10 years" nox says rolling his eyes, obi-wan getting a couple of bowls and giving both sith some cereal for breakfast, "nox you have that trip to ilum to get a lightsaber crystal today remember" obi-wan says, "oh yea if bethany really is ashara there will be the place to know how" nox says wolfing down his breakfast, xalek just cautiously ate his food seeing his master eat it he thought it was safe, "and what of me master?" xalek asks, "just stay here with daddy he will figure out something so you can stay with us" nox says getting to his feet, obi-wan was just writing something onto a piece of paper.

After everything was done nox and xalek were carried over to a hammerhead corvette obi-wan putting nox on the floor, "now noxy behave for the supervisors ok" obi-wan say ruffling nox's hair making the tiny sith laugh, "ok daddy" nox says running over to the group of younglings boarding the corvette.

"Hey nox" bethany says as nox gets in line with the younglings, "hey bethany so what jedi is taking us on this trip?" nox asks as a familiar togruta female steps into view, "good morning class i am ahsoka tano and i will be overseeing your gathering today" ahsoka says leading the group onto the ship.

With obi-wan and xalek.

"So now what jedi?" xalek says almost hissing it at obi-wan, obi-wan simply looks at xalek "well first we need to get some things and we will need to sort out your behaviour" obi-wan says booping xalek on the nose making the kaleeshan go cross eyed this amused obi-wan considerably, walking away carrying xalek and putting him in nox's lead and harness he gets into a speeder and speeds down the coruscant's shopping district.

Back to nox and bethany.

The corvette began to speed through hyperspace toward ilum as ahsoka sat nox and the younglings in one of the ship's rooms and began to lecture them on what they will be doing, "so when we get to the temple you will have any possessions including weapons taken from you, the point of this is to test you to see if you are strong enough to overcome your flaws" ahsoka says looking at nox in particular, nox simply blushed and leaned back in his seat.

"No mean to be disrespectful ahsoka but most of us are like 3 we haven't had any flaws develop yet" nox says making ahsoka facepalm, "i don't make the rules nox i follow them" ahsoka says pinching the bridge of her nose, nox just smiled and bethany held back a giggle herself.

After a while they arrived on ilum and began to make the trek to the gathering temple, "f-force it's cold" nox says shivering whilst putting a coat on and to his surprise got put in a harness and connected to bethany who was at the back of the line, "well it's ilum" bethany says, "the last time i was here i was being shot at" nox says following the group towards to the temple.

Meanwhile with obi-wan and xalek.

Obi-wan had parked the speeder and carried xalek to a shop where people would buy stuff for children and babies, "oh kriffin hells no" xalek says receiving a slap on the back of the hand from obi-wan, "xalek don't swear" obi-wan scolds as he sits xalek in a carts child seat, going through isles obi-wan buying clothes and extra furniture like high chairs and cribs buying 2 of each feeling like another may be added.

Xalek wanted to do something evil to annoy the jedi but didn't have his saber, xalek reaches for a toy nearby and levitates it into the cart whilst obi-wan is looking at some blankets, obi-wan turns towards xalek after getting a couple of blankets and notices xalek attempting to look innocent and a toy blaster in the cart, "xalek" obi-wan says putting the toy back, "one more thing like that and you won't get any toys at all just ask".

Back with nox.

When the group arrived at the ilum temple they were greeted by yoda in the centre of the room, "ah younglings arrived finally you have" yoda says surprising nox that the jedi grand master wasn't cold despite only wearing light robes, with a wave of yodas hand all the harnesses were released and yoda went over to every youngling taking any weapons and personal objects finally getting to nox, "nox sabers give me you must" yoda says holding out his hand nox just clings his sabers to his chest then slowly hands them to yoda, "i better get them back" nox says annoyed, "yes you shall" yoda says guiding the younglings to the entrance to the cave.

"This cave enter you shall your crystal recover you must, back before nightfall you shall" yoda says, "and if we don't?" one of the younglings asks, "trapped you shall be" yoda says to nox this was insane not even the sith would be cruel to children it wasn't in their nature.

The younglings began to enter the cave and began splitting up in different directions, "i don't like this bethany" nox says walking down a path with bethany, "good feeling bad feeling il stick by your side" bethany replies, "why are you being nice to me?" nox asks, "your force presence feels familiar" bethany says with a shrug, as they both go down deeper into the cave as time went on, "hey i see something" bethany says running towards a crystal on the wall, pulling the small crystal out of the wall bethany pockets it, "well there is yours but where is my crystal?" nox says continuing to walk forward bethany trailing behind him, "bethany you have your crystal leave i don't want you to be trapped" nox says, "i don't want you to be trapped here alone" bethany says folding her arms, nox just sighed and trudged on "ok on your own head be it" he replied.

Nox spotted something glowing at the end of the cave "i think i found my crystal" nox says running towards the crystal and grabbing it, feeling the ground shake around them some snow gets dropped on top of bethany burying her completely, nox turned around and screamed alarmed he rushed forward and dug bethany out of the snow putting an ear against her chest trying to find a heartbeat sighing in relief when he finds one, "good you're not dead" nox says to himself, "but unconscious yes" a mysterious voice says putting a ghostly hand on nox, this my fair readers is where THE darth nox a dark lord of the sith wet himself in pure fear, "It's ok master" the ghost of ashara says kneeling by nox's side, "b-but ashara you're dead aren't you?" nox asks, "well yes and no" ashara says "that is my body the jedi regressed it as well as xaleks as i can tell by your expression, the jedi want to keep us as innocent children", "but why would they?" nox asks brushing more snow out of Bethany's eyes, "they want to give me another chance but the procedure hurt so much i basically mentally died and bethany was born" ashara said, "bethany was my way to cope with the pain" ashara added, nox really wanted to cry "b-but you can come back right? It's still your body right?" nox asks hoping, "yes i can but me and bethany's personalities will basically fuse together, il be more childlike" ashara adds, "i don't care i just want you back" nox says, "ok then but you can just call me bethany" ashara's ghost says with a smile turning into a mist and going into bethany's body via the nose, bethany suddenly came back to consciousness "NOX! I REMEMBER!" bethany says suddenly getting to her feet, "welcome back to the land of the living" nox says getting up and cringing "note to self wet diaper + ice planet = not a good thing" nox thought, "it's almost sun down we should get going" bethany says grabbing nox by the hand both of them using force speed, they both came to a screeching halt when they saw that the entrance to the cave was frozen over, "NO!" nox and bethany scream both going up to the ice and bashing against it, "no no no no no" bethany says beginning to cry, nox punches the ice then crumbles to the ground and cries as well both starting to feel dread, "w-w-we a-a-are g-g-g-going t-t-to d-d-die" bethany whimpers nox sitting up and places a hand on the ice wall, "bethany calm down" nox says concentrating through the force and sectioning the ice into blocks, "bethany time to lift the ice" nox says pulling bethany to her feet "i'd rather not die in here with a wet diaper", "r-right nox" bethany says reaching out through the force trying to lift the first section of ice, "i-i can't lift it" bethany says struggling, "use your feelings use your pain focus supplement with the dark side" nox says, bethany uses the dark side and lifts the first section of ice and nox smiles using the force to lift the second block, "alright keep it up walk forward" nox says walking forward with bethany moving forward through the sections of ice, "almost there" nox says as they both flop out having exiting the and into the main chamber yoda standing before them, "ah bethany, nox your crystals found have you?" yoda says nox getting up furious, "YES YOU OLD KRIFFIN SLIME!" nox yells "WHO SENDS TODDLERS INTO A CAVE!? WE COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED!", "killed were you?" yoda says, "no" nox says rubbing his arm, "good back to the ship we shall go" yoda says escorting the younglings back onto the corvette.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: xaleks behaviour and lightsabers.

Xalek has had just about enough he didn't want to disgrace himself by acting like a baby so he just sat in his seat on the point of having a tantrum, "you no fun jedi" xalek says mentally kicking himself for getting something in basic wrong, obi-wan simply smiles and replies with "we are only here for supplies xalek if you ask nicely il buy you a toy", xalek just looks surprised then folds his arms pouting "never jedi" xalek says bitterly, obi-wan sighs and keeps pushing the cart through the isles getting some clothes for xalek and nox then pushes the cart into the toy aisle, "now are you sure you don't want any toys xalek?" obi-wan asks, "n-no" xalek replies still looking angry, obi-wan rolls his eyes and gets a stuffed bantha toy putting it in the cart so xalek can see, xalek tried to sit still but just looked at the toy then whines out "ok jedi i want a toy", obi-wan grins and shows xalek a stuffed rancor "you want this one xally?" obi-wan simply asks, xalek just nods yes and smiles when obi-wan puts it in the cart and pushes on.

With nox and bethany:

After they got back to the corvette and after a quick diaper change nox and bethany went to the lightsaber workshop sitting at their desk a ancient droid comes walking in, "i am huyang the architect droid for the jedi, i have helped generations of younglings like you to build their lightsabers" huyang says beginnings a long lecture nox and bethany speaking to each other as he speaks, "i already know all this" nox says to bethany, "yea but pay attention designs might of changed" bethany says back, "but this droid is sooo boring" nox says back, "oh boring am i?" huyang says standing right next to nox's seat, "yes you are i already know how to build a lightsaber i replaced my own several times" nox says rolling his eyes, "oh? Then build one for us, oh one with the head of a thousand gallons" huyang says mockingly, "fine then droid" nox says walking over to the tables of lightsaber parts, using the force nox takes the parts he needs except for 1, "WHERE IS THE CORTOSIS?" nox growls, "cortosis?" huyang says curious "but that disables lightsabers?", "i know that" nox says keeping the parts he picked floating looking through the materials on the table for him to use, "AH this will do in place of cortosis" nox says floating a few ingots of mandalorian iron, "nox what kind of saber are you making?" huyang asks as nox uses the ability of force alchemy to combine the pieces into a long handled lightsaber with a silver like finish streaks of black metal here and there on the hilt, "one long handled lightsaber almost as big as a child" nox says holding up the 2ft long weapon, "well you did misbehave but you made a pretty advanced saber so il let you off" huyang says "now class get your material and make your own saber" huyang orders the class rushing to the material tables to make their sabers, nox just sat back at his and bethany's desk opening the chamber of his new saber where the crystal is put, "nox that was incredible but i've never seen a saber like it" bethany says excitedly, "this design is a long handle lightsaber but most have the same weakness, most being made out of normal metals but mandalorian iron is lightsaber resistant" nox says, taking his crystal out and laying it in his hands nox meditates on both sides of the force making the crystal glow a pale yellow, bethany just watches and does the same to her crystal making it glow blue, "bethany you should go get your parts" nox says as bethany disappears to get her parts, putting his crystal into his new saber and locking it in nox looked proud of himself he hasn't made a new lightsaber in ages let alone use the jedi's materials to make it.

Yoda walks into the workshop and walks over to nox, "your sabers give them back i do" yoda says giving nox back his other 2 sabers, "thanks" nox says putting his old sabers onto his belt, "your new lightsaber made i see" yoda says as he picks up nox's new weapon, "unique it is like you it is" yoda says handing it back to nox, "ignite it you shall?" yoda says and nox smiles and ignites his new lightsaber smiling at its yellow blade, yoda just smiles and walks away.

Bethany puts the final bits of her saber together a simple standard lightsaber like asharas but made out of newer metal and smiling at its blue blade when it's ignited, "i think i have ashara's old lightsabers somewhere if you want them?" nox says, "that's alright nox i was once ashara but now i am someone else" bethany says disengaging her saber and putting a comforting hand on nox's shoulder, "ah yes is everyone done? Good" huyang says stepping to one side for yoda, "congratulations younglings the gathering completed you have" yoda says making a grand sweeping gesture all the younglings including nox smiling and look at their new weapons, "your life these weapons are" yoda says, "your lightsaber keep in good state you shall and look after you it will" yoda adds the corvette finally arriving back at coruscant.

After the corvette landed and the group of younglings walks off the corvette bethany tugs on nox's arm, "come on i want to see your ship" bethany says excitedly, "alright alright" nox says as bethany and nox began to walk away from the group, "and where are you two going?" ahsoka says standing in front of the two, "i am going home jedi and my friend wishes to accompany me" nox says trying to sound some what adult, ahsoka simply giggled "oh ok nox il just walk you there i don't know if master kenobi is home yet so il have to watch you" ahsoka says, "that won't be necessary ahsoka" obi-wan says carrying xalek, "daddy" nox say excitedly going to hug obi-wan, "oh you got a new lightsaber?" obi-wan says curiously looking at nox's new weapon, "yes daddy i made it" nox says excitedly "oh yea this is bethany the girl i met in class ashara's force ghost came to me and told me their the same person" nox says rather excited by the fact he had 2 of of the 4 friends he had back, "ashara?" xalek say curious "is that really you?", "yes it's me umm xalek?" bethany says trying to remember the kaleeshans name, "jedi put me down" xalek barks, "what's the magic word?" obi-wan says to xaleks annoyance and to nox's and bethany's pure pleasure in watching xaleks reaction, "I WILL BREAK YOUR LEGS IF YOU DON'T OBEY JEDI!" xaleks screams out kicking his legs going into a tantrum, obi-wan just takes out a pacifier from his pocket and pops it into xaleks mouth making the sith stop throwing a tantrum nox holding back fits of laughter, "oh my force xalek" nox says holding back laughs and bethany holding back her own giggles, xalek just walks forward pacifier still in his mouth and hugs bethany awkwardly and steps back "i am not used to hugs", xalek says slightly muffled by the pacifier but at that moment the trio found out reptiles can blush, "ah kenobi another child collected have you?" yoda says as the grand master gets off the corvette, "yea he was hurt rather badly but some bacta patches and he is fine" obi-wan says smiling, yoda simply chuckled "easier than skywalker are they?" yoda asks smiling, "well yea but xalek here used to be apart of nox's crew and it has come to my attention that so was bethany" obi-wan says giving yoda his dad stare, "mastered the father stare you have obi-wan" yoda says with a chuckle "the care of young xalek and bethany place them with you i do" yoda says walking off humming.

Nox, xalek and bethany all look at each other then bethany grips the two boys in a hug, "well guess we are back together, bethany let go i need to breath" nox says bethany loosening her grip a little, "sorry" bethany says blushing, "master i don't agree with wearing a diaper i don't like it" xalek says making both bethany and nox eye roll.


	17. Chapter 17

**authors note: after the ending if i come up with more stories for the baby fury crew il put them in as 1 shots in a separate story think of it like Rugrats but in the star wars universe, oh and i was thinking of doing a abdl gta online story using my own character of course because i am a unusual man**

Chapter 17: nap times and cuddly toys.

Obi-wan guided his little family onto the fury bethany looking around, "wow i remember this" bethany says smiling, "don't be childish" xalek says folding his arms, "says the sith apprentice in a diaper" nox says giving xalek his 'really' look, "says the sith LORD in a diaper" xalek replies, "now children it's our first day together please try not to fight" obi-wan says going over to some boxes to unpack some stuff levitating a couple of boxes towards the sleeping quarters, "cribs?" nox asks, "yea bethany and xalek need somewhere to sleep" kenobi replies "after i finish with these cribs it's nap time for you three".

Nox just climbs onto the sofa taking the remote for the holonet TV and turning the channel to a documentary about weapons factories on geonosis, xalek looks curiously at the TV climbing up onto the sofa as well bethany just rolls her eyes "boys and their toys somethings never change" she thinks to herself before climbing onto the sofa and joins them, after a while obi-wan walked out of the sleeping quarters noticing what the three are watching he sighs and walks over to them taking the remote and turning it off "daaaaaaaaaaaad" nox whined, "JEDI" xalek exclaims looking at kenobi, "I WAS WATCHING THAT" nox bethany and xalek whines, obi-wan attempts to hold back a laugh from the whining but straightens out his expression "nap time you three, nox, bethany you have both had a long day and xalek you still need rest from your injuries" obi-wan states using his dad voice, "make me" nox says pouting and folding his arms, obi-wan just raises a eyebrow as xalek folds his arms attempting to mimic his master, "usually i would be up for causing mischief but i am tired" bethany says with a yawn, "il get to you in a second bethany sweetheart i just got a couple of sith that won't take a nap" obi-wan says looking confidant, "can't make me jedi" xalek says attempting to look confident but obi-wan found both nox's and xalek attempt to look brave cute, "sith are my speciality" obi-wan says lifting both nox and xalek and hugs them close carrying them towards the sleeping quarters, nox and xalek kicked in their caretaker's arms, "noooooo nap" nox whines and a "i am not tired" coming from xalek, obi-wan simply gave both sith his dad stare making them both freeze, "much better" obi-wan says putting both nox and xalek into 2 seperate cribs before going back to get bethany and puts her in her own crib. "Do me a favour you 3 and try and get some rest il wake you up for dinner" obi-wan says before closing the door and switching off the lights.

Nox just folds his arms and lays in his crib "this sucks i am a lord of the sith i don't take naps" nox says pouting, "yea i am with you on this master" xalek says looking through the netting in his crib, "will you two just relax for once" bethany says laying in her crib trying to get comfy. The three just lay there for a few minutes trying to sleep and bethany just sits up in her crib, "ok kriff this i want a teddy" bethany says, nox just folds his arms "i want something to cuddle and daddy put my sabers up there" nox whines pointing to a rack where obi-wan put his and bethany's sabers, "i have no interest in cuddling something" xalek says folding his arms secretly wishing he had something to cuddle, nox suddenly attempted to use force leap to get out of his crib and lands onto his butt on the floor, "well that worked" nox says as xalek and bethany try the same successful but bethany landing on her feet and xalek landing on his butt, "could've gone better" xalek says pouting, "don't be such a baby xalek i am going to go find something to do" nox says wandering over the door and opens it only to be greeted by obi-wan, "oh hey daddy" nox says awkwardly, obi-wan hands nox a stuffed bantha toy "will this help you sleep noxy?" obi-wan asks ruffling nox's hair and picking up the sith lord and putting him in his crib and putting a pacifier in nox's mouth smiling when nox starts sucking on it tiredly, obi-wan lays nox in his crib then gives xalek his stuffed rancor toy and the sith apprentice smiles and cuddles it, kenobi then picks up xalek and puts him in his crib then puts bethany in her crib and hands her a pink blanket that she immediately hugs and falls asleep. Kenobi walks out of the room and looks back at the now infantile fury crew half asleep in their cribs and says "il start on dinner after we get something in you guess we can watch a movie" then leaves the room leaving the door open just a crack, nox, xalek and bethany finally fall asleep getting some rest.

Obi-wan walks into the fury's makeshift kitchen and takes out some ration kits thinking to himself "i should really move somewhere where i can get some proper food for them", after a while obi-wan answered a ring on his holocommunicator groaning he answers it maces face greeting him, "master kenobi we have got something for you" mace says, "what is it i am making dinner" obi-wan says sighing at the vapad master obi-wan never really liked mace he was just as bad as anakin if anakin actually followed the jedi code, "well kenobi more sith activity has been detected on mandalore we suspect it's the sith lord that turned the count and trained maul" mace says bluntly, "and the kids?" obi-wan asks, "doesn't one of them own a giant cruiser with more cannons than 4 of our cruisers put together?" mace says cutting the call short, obi-wan shrugs and sighs before picking up some bottles of milk and walks into the sleeping quarters putting a couple of the bottles on a night stand obi-wan picks up nox, "wake up nox" obi-wan says in nox's ear putting the nipple of the bottle near nox's lips nox waking up and begins to drink, having the feeling that he should protect the innocent little bundle in his arms obi-wan smiles and keeps nox close until nox drunk every drop, putting nox back in his crib to rest obi-wan repeats with xalek and bethany.

After sneaking back out obi-wan got his communicator and called anakin, "hey anakin think you can help me with something?" obi-wan says into the communicator.


	18. Chapter 18

authors note: i will be taking a break from this story for a while, il be writing a different one so i don't get writers block writing a single story

Chapter 18: new homes and weddings

Nox woke up in his crib hating himself again as he sits up feeling a wet diaper between his legs but then notices the room he is in isn't the fury's sleeping quarters instead a proper nursery covered in cartoon images of creatures, like loth cats and loth wolves, nox turned to see bethany's and xaleks cribs, "guys wake up" nox says looking around scanning his surroundings, xalek wakes up and blushes looking around "master where are we?" xalek says slightly alarmed, "a nursery obviously" bethany says rubbing her head and sitting up, "quiet idiots" nox says listening to some voices outside the front of the rooms door, "ben i am glad you decided to marry me, and i am happy that nox found his friends" the familiar voice of satine says, "yes my darling but i brought you here because me and anakin made something for them" obi-wan says as he opens the door walking in with satine, "oh my ben it's so pretty much better than letting them sleep on the fury" satine says as both adults notice the trio awake and sitting up in their cribs, "and how are my 3 little darlings this morning?" satine says inspecting all 3, "good" bethany replies optimistically as usual, "could use a change but i still good" nox says giving a shrug xalek simply saying nothing and folding his arms, "xalek something wrong?" obi-wan says as satine changes nox's diaper, "nothing is wrong jedi, i just don't want you to infantilise my master" xalek says folding his arms, obi-wan just sighs and picks xalek up and checks his diaper "yup messy" obi-wan says making xalek blush (seriously who knew a reptile could blush) and goes to change xalek, "xalek the war is over, for now we must prepare for the future to come" nox says using his teacher voice but didn't sound as authoritative as he wanted to with his child like voice, "well put noxy" satine says planting a kiss on nox's head making the sith lord blush, "yes master" xalek says bowing his head as obi-wan finishes changing the sith apprentice and satine and obi-wan put nox and xalek on the carpeted floor, "good girl bethany" satine says as she checks bethany and sees she is dry and puts her next to nox and xalek.

Nox just looks up at obi-wan "daddy where are we?" nox asks, "we are on the hidden rage me and anakin did some redecorating to one of the floors where people are supposed to stay i thought it would be a pleasant surprise", "well we were surprised" bethany says looking up at obi-wan and satine, "and here is another one for you me and your daddy" satine says leaning on kenobi "are getting married il be your mommy you get to be like the other mandalorian children", nox, xalek and bethany look up stunned "by the force when is it" bethany says excitedly, "today" satine says smiling back at the trio, "DAAAADDY" nox whines "you could of at least warn me first before something like this". Satine just turns to look at her husband to be "you didn't tell them when?" she says already mastering the wife look, kenobi just rubs his head and smiles trying not to get slapped "well it was a bit sudden and i was a little busy with the kids and all" kenobi attempts to explain, "we have to go get the kids some proper armour for the wedding" satine says a hand on her chin, "wait armour?" xalek says curious he always loved stuff related to violence and hunting, "yes xalek traditional mandalorian weddings have the bride and groom in full body armour" nox says, "smart ass" xalek says, bethany just rolls her eyes the two once acted like father and son now they are just acting like brothers, "ben go get a stroller or something i need to take the kids to a armorsmith and get some armour for them and you too" satine says and obi-wan obeying rolling out a stroller, "OH HELLS NO!" xalek and nox says together as obi-wan and satine puts the trio into the stroller bethany separating nox and xalek, "the diapers i can put up with the cuddling sure maybe even some baby talk, BUT THIS CROSSES A LINE" nox says folding his arms, "oh hush" satine says putting a pacifier into nox's mouth and nox just sucks on the pacifier too annoyed to say anything, obi-wan and satine took their kids onto the fury taking the ship down to the mandalore capital bio-dome, as the ship lands and satine and obi-wan being greeted by the mandalorian royal guard captain, "m'lady with all due respects please tell me where you are going before you leave you are not a kid anymore" the captain says, "i am still in one piece right? Last time i checked i was" satine says, obi-wan chuckles "you are just as bad as i am" obi-wan says satine blushing and kissing kenobi, "i was just on my way to a armorsmith to get my husband to be and my children some armour" satine says to her guards, "then we will escort you" the captain says, satine and obi-wan walk through the streets being followed by 2 guards people looking at the dutchess her husband and children.

Nox felt kind of happy someone was going to buy him armour bethany notices the smile on nox's face, "well guess you are in a good mood" bethany says, "why wouldn't he be we are getting free armour" xalek says practically bouncing in his seat with a childish glee, "well i am glad you two are ok i am just a little unnerved, i don't like all these people looking at me" bethany says wishing she had her blanket so she tries to pull the cover of the stroller over them to block her site of the pedestrians, "well we are being escorted by their leader, a jedi master and 2 royal guards" nox says looking around, "aw what's wrong my little strill?" satine says looking at bethany, "people look i no like, i want my blankie" bethany says blushing at the simplicity of her sentence, both obi-wan and satine and nox and xalek they could also hear one of the guards awing at bethany, handing bethany her pink blanket satine offers xalek and nox their cuddly toys nox and xalek accepting them happily, smiling at what they did obi-wan and satine keep going until they reach a store with the sign "ROYALS ARMOUR good enough for kings" printed on the sign in golden letters, as they head inside they are greeted by a old looking mandalorian bounty hunter, "ah greeting dutchess back already?" the shopkeeper says smiling, "how fast can you make 4 full marriage armours? 1 for a husband who if we were under different circumstances would be sleeping on the couch tonight and 3 baby sized armours for the kids" satine asks, "say no more" the shopkeeper says walking over to obi-wan and taking measurements, "ok that's you done now" the shopkeeper says turning to nox bethany and xalek, "let's start with you little one" the shop keeper says standing nox on a small platform "Hold still please" he asks nox measuring the siths arms and legs, after repeating the process with bethany and xalek the armorsmith goes into the back and after an hour comes out with 4 pieces of blank armour on a rack, "anything you want painted onto them?" the shopkeeper asks, "SITH SYMBOLS AND GEARS PLEASE!" nox couldn't help but say out loud, "nox don't shout" obi-wan scolds, "sorry daddy" nox replies blushing, "sith symbols and gears?" the shopkeeper replies "as you wish" the shopkeeper starts painting nox's armour colouring it in red with golden ancient sith glyphs and gears, "and for you young lady?" the shopkeeper asks bethany, "ashla ashla" bethany asks wanting her armour decorated in lightside symbols, "hmm jedi like symbols il have to break out some old designs my ancestor did for the ONLY mandalorian jedi" the shopkeeper says looking at some old design, "Tarre visla?" nox asks, "how did you know?" obi-wan asks, "oh i went out drinking with him he didn't know i was sith, i liked his lightsaber a lovely black blade" nox says, "and you young man?" the shopkeeper says to xalek, "kaleeshan style" xalek says. When the family receives their purchase and after paying satine looks at her watch, "kriff" she mutters under her breath hoping her children didn't hear "we are going to be late quick get the armour on" satine says putting her babies into their armour and obi-wan quickly gets into his, satine and obi-wan pushing the stroller with the children in rush towards the church, "it's ok we are here now" obi-wan says to the mandalorian priest by the alter nox bethany and xalek standing up in their new armour, the weddings was short but sweet being finished by satine presenting her stun blaster and obi-wan presenting his lightsaber and placing them on the altar so they crossed, saying their vows they carved their biggest promise into each others weapons nox could just about read it from where they standing, "to care for our children" was written on the sides of both weapons, "you may now kiss the bride" the priest says as obi-wan rips his helmet off taking satines off as well and kisses her nox bethany and xalek all miming a vomiting action, smiling satine and obi-wan go and hug their children the family finally together at last.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: nightmares and a day with mummy.

"Now your body is mine" a mysterious yet familiar voice sounds in nox's head, "NO" nox says, "yes this one will do" another mysterious voice says, "no no" nox says, "she will make a fine jedi" nox hears another voice followed by a baby's screams, "NOOOOO!" nox screams waking up in his crib crying and having a panic attack, xalek and bethany wakes up and looks at nox "hey what's wrong?" bethany asks as satine walks in followed by obi-wan lightsaber ready to ignite, "what's wrong?" satine says making her husband put his lightsaber back on his belt, nox just cries and holds his arms up "uppies pwease" nox asks not caring if he sounds like a baby, picking up nox satine holds him and rubs his back "shhhh nox it's ok what's wrong" satine says as obi-wan gets bethany and xalek back to sleep, walking out of the nursery and into the kitchen satine keeps rubbing nox's back "shhh have a bad dream noxy?" satine asks, nox just nods in agreement "yea bad dreams bad memories" nox whimpers, satine just pats nox's back "well how about i make you something to drink and you can tell me all about it ok?" satine asks nox nodding in agreement. After making nox a bottle of milk satine just sits in a rocking chair obi-wan put in nox's old room, "right now will you tell mummy what's wrong?" satine asks after nox drank some of the milk, "well it was just a nightmare about when my master tried to take over my body, and when i was picked as a slave and when my sister got torn from my arms" nox whines looking down, satine rubs nox's back and let him drink the rest of the milk "well it's ok now mummy's got you" satine says gently, nox just nuzzles into satine as he drinks feeling happy he never really had anyone to hold him since he was actually a child, nox hated to admit it but he would be happy to be raised by obi-wan and satine he would never say it out loud but he would think it, satine noticed nox begin to smile and look sleepy "well looks like it's time for my baby to get some sleep" satine says putting the empty bottle back in the kitchen and going back into the nursery quietly singing a lullaby, putting nox back in his crib and tucking him in with his bantha stuffie satine makes her way back to hers and obi-wan's room, "so nox finally fell asleep?" obi-wan asks, "oh ben the old republic era really was hard on him, why didn't the jedi just help him?" satine says getting back into bed with her husband, "those times were rough for the jedi but after reading that holocron we got after this investigation and i find that sith lord il stop him" obi-wan promises, "then what?" satine asks "you can't hide our marriage forever", "anakin is married he thinks he can hide it from me but i told him about us and he told me about him and padme" obi-wan says, "the senator from naboo? Shooting high" satine says, "well they knew each other as kids" obi-wan says satine awing both giving a quick kiss and went to sleep.

Satine wakes up to obi-wan getting up and getting ready "morning already?" satine asks, "yea, i am going to get to work il take one of the other fury's we put the same modifications on them like we did to the fury" obi-wan says making his way out of the room and off to get to work, satine gets up and tells one of the protocol droids standing by the door to the family's quarters to make breakfast, satine goes into the nursery "ah they look so sweet i'd hate to wake them" satine thought, this thought of bliss was interrupted by xalek crying going to xalek satine picks him up and gently wakes him up, "hey xally sweety mummy is here don't cry" satine says nox and bethany sitting up and yawning, satine sniffs the air then puts xalek on the changing table and taking off the now when she looks obviously leaky diaper she notices diaper rash, this is the moment where xalek lost all of his dignity and xalek covers his face, "xalek if you wet yourself you should tell mummy or daddy" satine says cleaning up xalek rubbing some bacta cream on the rash, "i am a kaleeshan warrior i don't need a diaper i don't need anyone to change them either" xalek says making satine eye roll, "the more you say that the longer you will be in them" satine says putting xalek in a new diaper, "but the old man said i am like this for good" xalek says, "old man?" satine asks "yea when i woke up like this some old man in a robe said his experiment was successful" xalek answers, satine just thinks and tucks this away to the back of her mind "mummy was just wondering sweety don't worry" satine says getting her babies to the kitchen and into highchairs, the protocol droid gives the three their breakfast and satine makes her own, nox just yawns "uuug where is my morning tea?" nox says tiredly getting a sippy cup full of warm tea, and bethany and xalek getting juice, bethany just eats her breakfast still tired "So what are we doing today?" bethany asks, "well i was hoping we could just relax you three could just play and i could get some of my work done, i had some guards bring me my work papers onboard" satine says, "well i was hoping on getting some of the newer droids i've been hearing about" nox says, "R2 units, B1s and B2s.." nox listed off some of the ones he liked "OH and those droidekas daddy told me about seem really cool", "nox we are not getting you any battle droids" satine says looking up from her breakfast xalek looking just as excited as nox, "i wouldn't call them battle droids i would say.." nox thought about it for a few seconds before saying "security droids", satine and bethany rolled their eyes and went back to their food.

After finishing satine put nox bethany and xalek in the nurseries play area giving nox his datapad, bethany got some colouring books and some crayons and xalek got lego's to play with. (yes star wars has lego why? I am the fucking writer is why)

A while passed as satine was doing her paperwork looking up every now and again to check on her children when one of her royal guards come into the nursery "mistress we are receiving a transmission from a lucrehulk that just came out of hyperspace" the royal guard says holding out a holocommunicator, "answer" satine commands the hologram of nute gunray appearing from the disk, "aaah duchess satine have you considered our offer to join the separatist alliance" gunray asks, "mandalore is a peaceful world we want nothing to do with the war" satine says using her duchess voice, nox waddles over to satines side still not getting used to walking in a diaper and looks up at the hologram of gunray, "well duchess i guess we will attempt a blockade of your planet until you agree" gunray says looking serious and noticing nox, "i guess you would do anything to protect your planet and your children" gunray says cutting the call satine sitting in her seat stunned nox bethany and xalek looking at each other.

"Mummy mummy" nox says tugging on satines sleeve, "hm what is it noxy?" satine asks, "daddy told me this nute gunray has a droid army and those lucrehulks are the brain of the entire droid army am i right?" nox asks, "yes sweety" satine says getting suspicious, "well the jedi have this ability called plant surge it lets them control plants but i developed a dark side ability i like to call cyber surge" nox says looking proud, "noxy sweetheart no offence but i am not letting you anywhere close to that ship" satine says, "i don't need to go close i just need to be able to see it il be able to control it with my mind i can stop the blockade i can turn their equipment on them" nox says, "well then looks like we have a blockade to stop but i want them brought in alive and judged in court" satine yes giving her best mother stare, "yes mummy" nox says as the family makes their way to the bridge, when they arrive nox has looks at the lucrehulk and holds out a hand channeling the dark side of the force.

Meanwhile on the lucrehulk.

"Sir something is up with the main droid control module" one of the technicians says looking up from his instruments, "just reset it" gunray snaps "but sir this problem isn't anything like i have ever seen it seems to be like a virus in the system" the technician says again several pilots confirming his statement, "activate the anti-virus software" gunray says "sir we have it is not working the virus is not digital… IT'S ALIVE!" the technician says in alarm, "WHAAAT!" gunray says in alarm as marching is heard from outside the control room, "OPEN UP IN THE NAME OF MANDALORE!" a OO-M security captain say from the other side of the door to the control room security droids and pilot droids inside the control room turning to their organic owner's, "hands up and surrender" a security droid says the door to the control room opening and a security detail of 10 B1s and a OO-M captain marching in, "sir the transmission to call the blockade did not go through" the communications officer says slowly putting her hands up into the air, all of the 25 organic crew of the lucrehulk put their hands up and surrender the OO-M commander going to the master controls of the lucrehulk removing it from the separatist database and handing control to nox and his family.

Back on the hidden rage.

Satine just stares as nox quickly says "quickly establish a link with their control interface i've opened it up use the hacking array", the droid crew quickly complies bringing the lucrehulk under their control nox lowering his hand and letting go of the ship, nox just innocently looks at satine who was still staring in surprise jaw slightly agape "can i keep it mummy?" nox asks "i promise i won't use it for war", satine just shakes her head back into reality "yes of course but was the crew secured?" satine says concerned, "yes they were like you asked personally i would've already killed them" nox says, "well i am not you and you were just in a bad situation" satine says ruffling nox's hair, "MAASTER!" xalek whines "you said you would teach me how to do that", "oh yea i did well just watch my holocron on how to do it"nox says waving a hand as satine brought them back to the nursery ordering her royal guards to secure the lucrehulk with one of nox's droid squadrons.

"Well after that eventful afternoon you three should nap" satine says putting her babies in their cribs after giving them lunch and a quick diaper change for bethany. Satine sits in her rocking chair and continues her paperwork waiting for her husband to come home.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: daddy's home and memories.

When obi-wan got back to the hidden rage he was tired as hell even more tired than when his master made him practice his lightsaber sequences for 2 days straight, walking into the nursery obi-wan smiled when he saw his wife calmly finishing off her paperwork as their children slept, "home early?" satine says curious "so far the investigation has nothing to stand on we know there is a sith on mandalore but there is nothing in the past that links the activity" obi-wan says stroking his beard, "i just needed a break" obi-wan adds "well i just finished so you can come snuggle with me" satine says handing her papers to her guards, obi-wan chuckles and hugs his wife making their way to their bedroom for some adult time they didn't notice nox sit up and look curious, "hmmm they know a sith lord is on mandalore but can't find any evidence" nox thought to himself remembering techniques he learned from his master darth zash like force cloak and force mirage, bethany sits up stretching "ah that was a good nap daddy picked luxury bedding" bethany says yawning then looks at nox ,"well looks like someone is thinking or wetting themselves" bethany says sarcastically, "i woke up just when daddy was talking to mummy about his investigation" nox says rubbing his chin sadly remembering he once had a beard, "what about it?" bethany asks, "well lots of sith learn abilities to hide themselves you could be sitting in a bar and never detect the sith lord that just served you a drink" nox says remembering Zash's lesson.

FLASHBACK: Nox's detection lesson

"Now apprentice you have progressed nicely but you need to learn how to hide your presence" Zash says as the fury flies through the skies of nar shaddaa to nox's cult's hideout, "yes master what is my task?" Nox asks putting on his robes, "your task is to give me a drink" Zash says confusing nox "whilst avoiding me" Zash adds, "a simple drink whilst avoiding you?" nox says still confused but making sense of some of it, "the drink must contain a sleeping aid medicine you know the one" zash says nox nodding remembering his master uses a medicine to help her sleep, "you shouldn't trust me so much master" nox says pulling the hood of his robe up, "you are not allowed to use your lightsaber you may only use mind control, force cloak, force mirage and force sight" zash says, "i will use the same abilities to stop you, you lose when i successfully drug you, go into the city you get a 2 hour head start" zash says pointing to the fury's open boarding ramp nox calmly walking out ready to complete his task.

BACK TO MODERN TIME:

"Ah that was fun" nox said to himself, "going down memory lane master?" xalek asks curious, "yes but i think that memory just gave me a clue as to how daddy can find the sith wannabe" nox says using the force to tip his crib onto its side so he can crawl out, "il join you master" xalek says climbing out of his crib calling on the force to help, "eh i feel like having an adventure" bethany says using force leap to get out of her crib, "the shadows of the fury go forth once again" nox says stumbling towards the door xalek and bethany waddling behind him, "uuug i hate wearing a diaper i can't walk like this" xalek complains, "try lightsaber practice in a diaper" bethany says giving xalek a look as they approach their parents room, "quiet" nox says reaching up and tapping the button to open the door, as the door opens nox quickly enters and says "DADDY I THINK I CAN HEL-" nox stops himself mid sentence as he heard satine and obi-wan gasp and covers themselves up with their bed sheets, "DARTH NOX! KNOCK FIRST!" obi-wan says in alarm, "sorry daddy i am so so sorry" nox says whimpering "i just thought i could help you with your investigation" nox said rubbing the back of his head whilst looking at his feet, "nox how did you even get out of your crib?" satine asks, "i am force sensitive so take a guess" nox says sarcastically, obi-wan puts some boxers on and ushers nox out of his room, "forget you saw that young man" obi-wan says scoldingly, "what happened?" xalek asks, "when you are older il tell you" obi-wan says "now how can you help?", "if the person you are looking for is a sith go to my library go get my masters holocron it can teach you HOW to detect a dark side user who is using force cloak" nox says confidently, "thank you nox now i have 2 words for you noxy" obi-wan says, "yes daddy?" nox says, "you're grounded" obi-wan says nox's mouth open and he plops down onto his padded rear, "FOR WHAT!" nox whines, "for not knocking before entering mummy and daddys room, also for getting out of your crib" obi-wan says giving nox his best dad look bethany and xalek watching from the side. Nox begins to tear up and looks up at his daddy "do not give me that look young man" obi-wan stares back, "b-b-but daddy i didn't know and i don't know any better" nox whimpers beginning to cry, "sith tears will not work on me" obi-wan says firmly eye twitching a little bit, at this point nox began to full on wail and slumped onto his front covering his face "p-pwease nu huwt me daddy" nox sobs, this absolutely stunned obi-wan he knew the sith lord he grew to call son could take a spanking but why cower at being grounded, "what's wrong noxy darling?" obi-wan says picking up nox, nox simply just whimpered "pwease nu hurt me" nox whimpers covering his face bethany looks at xalek and notices xalek pissed himself in pure fright, "i am not going to hurt you silly do you not know what being grounded is?" obi-wan asks, nox nods "yea you get your hand or foot slowly put into a meat grinder" nox manages to get out between sobs, obi-wan looked completely terrified at the thought of doing something like that to anyone let alone anyone doing it to his babies, obi-wan just hugs nox and rubs the sobbing siths back "it's ok noxy sweety that isn't what a jedi means when they say 'you're grounded'" obi-wan says comforting nox satine walking out fully dressed to see what is going on. "What's wrong?" satine asks picking up xalek and bethany, "nox might of just had a episode of PTSD" obi-wan says leading satine back into the nursery and puts a pacifier into nox's mouth, "daddy no hurt me?" nox says through the pacifier, "daddy won't hurt you, il drop your punishment ok" daddy says wiping tears from nox's eyes and satine changes xalek and nox's diapers, "how about we watch a movie before dinner ok" satine says leading obi-wan who was carrying nox and bethany and xalek was being carried by satine into the living room so they can watch a family film obi-wan and anakin purchased whilst redecorating, "hey darling how about we get nox a mental evaluation" obi-wan whispers into satines ear, "good idea il book one for xalek and bethany too" satine whispers back as the family got comfy to watch a movie.

 **authors note: in my head i figured a jedi would say "those are just sith tears" as appose to crocodile tears because of their distinct lack of earth crocs. also next chapter yay nox gets to go to a mental health specialist any else know that nox hates going to the doctors.**


	21. Chapter 21

**authors note: after having a mental breakdown writing makes me feel better so here have chapter 21 made whilst having a mental breakdown**

Chapter 21:a visit to the psychology doctor and the birth of the army of grey

Satine and obi-wan got up after the movie night and making the appointments "right so the kids do not know about the appointments so we better act quickly before they know what is happening" satine says as her and her husband go into the nursery, after gently and quietly getting their children dressed and in their stroller without waking them up they make their way onto the fury and down to mandalore. Nox stirs in his sleep and wakes up in the stroller "huh what is happening?" nox asks sleepily as bethany and xalek yawns, "oh good you three are awake" satine says handing nox, bethany and xalek bottles filled with blue milk, nox and xalek were too tired and hungry to complain so they just shut up and drank from the bottles as bethany drinks hers and satine just smiles at her children as obi-wan walks into the main area of the fury, "ok we 2V is finding us a place to park and if you three are good" obi-wan says looking at his children "i might buy you a new toy but i won't see you until later on tonight got to use nox's advice" obi-wan says, "so what are we doing?" bethany asks a little more awake as satine takes her childrens empty bottles, "well we are going to see a psychologist" satine says giving her children their comfort toys seeing nox grip his toy tightly to his chest and the notion of seeing a psychologist, "what's wrong noxy sweety?" satine asks kneeling down to be eye level with nox, "n-no doctor" nox whines, "aw sweety it's ok i know you were hurt but please be a big boy for me ok" satine says rubbing nox's cheek with the palm nox simply nuzzles into satines palm in return, "ok mummy" nox says as obi-wan drops satine and the children off near the doctor's office, "2V will pick you up when you call" obi-wan says as he boards the fury again taking it to go to work, satine sighs happily and pushes the stroller into the reception of the physcology hospital "yes a 10 o'clock for a last name kenobi" satine says to the receptionist, "ah duchess yes we have your appointment here take a seat and you will be called shortly" the young receptionist says satine smiling and pushing the stroller into the waiting area, "now you children behave" satine says letting her children stand and stretch, "yea sure" nox says in his usual sarcastic tone, "feeling more normal master?" xaleks says smiling.

After almost an hour of waiting 3 doctors came in each taking one of the children into one of their offices satine being seen by a fourth that came a couple of minutes later, nox was carried into one of the doctors offices and gets sat on a seat with a perfect size for a toddler, "well lets see here you are nox kenobi am i right?" the doctor asks nox just looks stunned, "no my name is scientia hikari" nox says folding his arms, "well it says on your papers you are nox kenobi so il just call you nox" the doctor says sitting on a chair across from nox, "ok nox i am going to give you some tests and when we are done you can have a lollipop" the doctor says "ready?", "as ready as il ever be" nox says rolling his eyes, "ok first some ink blobs what does this look like?" the doctor asks holding up a ink blob that to nox looks like an explosion, "hmmm ooo ooo i know someone with a chest bomb inplant going off" nox says excitedly the doctor looking concerned, "and this?" the doctor asks showing nox another blob, "a rancor that is killing its prey" nox says smiling this went on for a few more minutes until the doctor finished his test and did some more tests for an hour.

"Ok nox you have been a very good boy so you get a lollipop" the doctor says as he hands nox a rare mandalorian cherry lollipop, (a cherry on mandalore is rare) "so doc what's the results" nox says impatiently, "well lets see" the doctor says looking in a database than an actual book then the colour from his face faded "I am going to need to tell your mother about this" the doctor says guiding nox back to the waiting room, "aw hey noxy sweety you took longer than your siblings" satine says xalek and bethany's heads resting on their mother's lap fast asleep with lollipops in their mouths, the doctor just hands a piece of paper to satine and satine reads it and getting a look of understanding, "thank you doctor i think i can take it from here" satine says putting her children back into their stroller making their way to where they would meet 2V.

After returning to the hidden rage and having lunch satine sat her children in the nursery and walks off to make herself a cup of tea keeping an eye on them through a camera and a datapad, nox just laid back on a pile of stuffed animals with his datapad and flicked through a design software making a kind of cute humming and cooing noise not knowing what sounds he was making as he designed his new army, "what you doing?" bethany asks crawling next to nox, "making some new toys for me to play with" nox replies smiling "but how should i arm my army", "well don't you have that massive collection of lightsabers" xalek says sitting next to nox, "hm good idea" nox says tapping into the datapad telling the crew of the hidden rage to start recycling the separatist military droids and broken droids from the hidden rage.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: training begins

After 2 weeks of investigating obi-wan thinks he finally knows WHO the sith lord was but he couldn't say not to the jedi council he didn't have the evidence, whilst in the mean while nox has been making his new droid army build itself and patching up errors the T-series tactical droid has. Nox sits up in his crib still tapping at his datapad "just a few more tweaks" nox thinks to himself patching up some code when satine walks into the nursery to see the only one of her baby's still up, "nox sweety why are you still awake" satine says quietly and gently taking the datapad from nox, "mummy no" nox whines holding onto the datapad weakly, "it's bedtime sweety that means all the little sith have to get some rest, we do not want a cranky little sith lord in the morning do we?" satine says managing to get the datapad out of noxs hand and getting the sith lord to lay down and sleep, as satine walks to the exit of the nursery and putting the datapad on a pedestal to charge satine smiled as she notices nox's eyes close and the tiny body begin to curl up with his bantha toy as she left the nursery.

"So this is what happened to you?" a echoey voice says causing nox to wake up and sit bolt upright in his crib "that voice, can't be he is dead" nox thought "oh i am dead just in a different form" said the same voice but in a more dark tone, "show yourself" nox mutters into the shadows making two force ghosts appear both looking like darth revan one was wearing the mask and sith armour of the former sith lord and the other was wearing jedi robes "we are darth revan" both ghosts say in unison "great just when i thought i got rid of you for good" nox thought rolling his eyes, "do not disrespect us boy" darth revan spat making nox flinch slightly "darth revan calm down" jedi revan says putting a hand on his sith counterparts chest "just tell me why you two are here before i force walk you" nox projected through the force.

"We are here darth nox to teach you the art of balance we are here to turn you into a je'daii, you have walked the path of shadows and wish to understand the light" both revans say in unison again, "what do i have to do?" nox thinks "go to orax and meditate in the deepest and darkest cave we will begin your training there and bring the holocron with you" both revans say and disappear "wait don't, kriff they left" nox thought sitting in his crib.

After a while of sitting and thinking how he was going to sneak past his parents nox was surprised to see obi-wan standing in the doorway and silently walk towards him, "daddy what are you doing here?" nox says trying not to wake up bethany and xalek "did you see those force ghosts?" obi-wan says making nox go wide eyed "il take that as a yes" obi-wan says picking nox up and walk out of the nursery. "So we both are going to orax but what about your investigation?" nox says as they make their way to a shuttle as some of the new droid soldiers escort them "screw the investigation i had the hidden rage set course for tatooine so it would be safe" obi-wan says collecting nox's dueling lightsaber and nox's jedi lightsaber as well as his own. "Tatooine? That is hutt space" nox says "yes but we have hidden royalty there before" obi-wan says as they take the shuttle over to the lucrehulk.

Getting to the control room of the lucrehulk and watching the hidden rage enter hyperspace as it makes it was to tatooine "well i hope they will be safe" obi-wan says looking concerned "be more concerned for your safety mummy will be furious when she wakes up" nox says chuckling, "we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it" obi-wan says putting nox into a crib where the captain's seat would be and nox just lays back relaxing "sir the troops are armed with their sabers and blasters" a T-series tactical droid "good" nox says, "well let's go" obi-wan says sitting in a seat behind the crib as the lucrehulk jets into hyperspace on its way to orax.

"So when we get there we should take one of the landing craft with us i had them equipped them with cloaking devices" nox says as he drank from a sippie cup "well i suppose that makes sense but why the landing craft?" obi-wan asks sipping some tea, "since you know who the sith imposter is when he finally realises we are on the move he will send something to attack us, but i know there is something on orax that we can use to improve our army" nox says looking through the front of the lucrehulk into the hypertunnel.

Suddenly the lucrehulk dropped out of hyperspace and sat almost dead in space "sir the engines are offline" the maintenance tactical droid says sounding unnerved "well get them working again" nox says angrily, "do you need a diaper change?" obi-wan says looking at nox "of course not" nox snaps back blushing "well lucky for you i smuggled a nanny droid onto this ship" obi-wan says making nox look shocked.

"Sir there is something in the cargo hold" a OOM security droid says looking at a screen "well get a security team down there" nox says looking at the droid.

In the cargo hold;

A group of dark assault droids stand outside the door to the cargo hold "roger roger" 22-71 says leading 22-72, 22-73 and 22-74 into the cargo hold "what are we looking for?" 22-74 asks putting a powercell in his E5 blaster, "command does not know what they just know something is in there" 22-71 says holding his lightsaber as the group "fan out" 22-71 says gesturing and the droids split up.

After a few minutes of searching 22-73 radios the others "22-71 i think i found something" 22-73 says backing away from what she saw "22-73 show me what you see" 22-71 asks, "roger roger" 22-73 says letting 22-71 link up to her sight "what are we even looking at?" 22-71 asks, "i don't know check contact control" 22-73 says as she backs away from a skeletal figure with flesh that looked like it was decaying and had dark blue eyes like gems, pointing her blaster at it 22-73 shouted "HANDS UP!" the figure remained unmoved "i am warning you put your hands in the air and kneel" 22-73 says getting into a form 1 stance but was holding a blaster. The creature just let its jaw flop open and it let out a hideous scream that ripped through the ship and 22-73 opened fire…

Back in the control room.

As nox was finished with his drink he and obi-wan held their heads and screamed in pain until the screaming ceased "what was that?" obi-wan says rubbing the sides of his head as nox panted "a starweird from the sound of that scream" nox said laying back in his crib, "a starweird? I thought those were just smuggler stories" obi-wan said as he stood up and stood nox next to him, "they are real and are all force sensitive and their primary prey are jedi" nox said force pulling his curved lightsaber to his hand "well is there a way to kill it?" obi-wan asks "yes there is you need to overload it with force power force push will do" nox says putting his lightsaber on his belt as the starweird appeared in the control room, "NOW!" nox shouts as obi-wan force pushed the starweird against the wall and holds it there, "IT ISN'T WORKING!" obi-wan shouts and nox reaches out and uses force push as well "I WILL HELP!" nox shouts and the starweird looks annoyed and lets out a scream causing obi-wan and nox to lose focus, "RUN" nox shouts running out of the control room with obi-wan quickly following behind him.

"Well now what?" obi-wan says as he picks up nox and uses force speed to make his way through the ship "well starweirds usually hate the light side of the force it burns them like acid" nox says looking confused, "well by the looks of it that thing is already burned up" obi-wan says stopping and putting nox on the ground then leaning up against a wall panting "well starweirds are usually attracted to things that are attuned primarily to the light side of the force" nox says, "and you are right this is obi-wan's test will he do what he needs to do to save his son? That starweird isn't hunting you kenobi it's hunting nox" darth revan's force ghost says walking down the hall to meet the father son duo "what do i have to do?" obi-wan asks "simple you must renounce the ways of the jedi" darth revan says leaning against the other side of the corridor, "renounce the jedi?" obi-wan says conflicted he never had a life before the jedi the jedi was his family his life and universe for so many years, "remember back to darth maul when he killed your master pull upon your darkness and your light just like you did then" darth revan says disappearing "daddy you ok?" nox says putting a hand on obi-wans knee looking genuinely concerned as the starweird turns the corner.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" obi-wan shouts drawing his lightsaber as he moves so he is between nox and the starweird and getting into his fighting stance the starweird continued to advance making a mental link with nox "D-D-D-DADDY!" nox cries crumpling to the ground holding his head reliving all his worse moments, "nox" obi-wan says getting thrown across the hall by the starweird and began to float towards nox obi-wan sat up seeing what was happening "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" obi-wan yells charging towards the starweird lightsaber in hand slashing through the starweird sending the creature flying backwards and losing focus, "LEAVE NOW!" obi-wan yells raising his lightsaber above his head and the starweird just heals and looks at obi-wan confused "I AM NOT OBI-WAN KENOBI THE JEDI! I AM OBI-WAN KENOBI DUKE OF MANDALORE!" obi-wan cries out letting out a pulse of dark and light force energy towards the starweird making burn leaving an ashy outline on the wall.

Obi-wan falls to his knees panting but turns to nox after hearing a familiar whimper "d-d-daddy help" nox whimpers as obi-wan drags himself along the floor to nox's side "it's ok noxy daddy is here" obi-wan says sitting up against a wall and resting nox against his chest.

Jedi revans ghost walks down the corridor and looks down at obi-wan and nox "and now it's nox's test a sith is trained to pull power from their pain which is why dark side force healing though is quicker is only temporary, but nox must learn to heal using the light to learn that there is more to the force than just making things happen against its will" revans ghost says and nox just shivers and nuzzles into obi-wan, "learn how?" obi-wan asks "that is up to you and nox to decide but il give you a hint, the rich want it, the wise know it, the poor all need it and the kind show it" revan says as he disappears this statement stumping both nox but obi-wan heard this riddle before, obi-wan struggled to his feet cradling nox in his arms as one of the droids from controls voices sounded over the intercom "engines are back online we will be over orax in 20 hours" the voice said "just enough time" obi-wan thought carrying nox towards the living quarters.

The next few minutes for nox was embarrassing not only did he have a messy diaper after being mentally probed by the star weird but he felt cold colder than he ever did before he felt like he was on hoth naked cold not helping himself but nuzzling into obi-wan for warmth, "it's ok it's ok" obi-wan says as he enters a nursery he made nox put into the lucrehulk and lays him onto a changing table "d-d-daddy no i am cold" nox whines, "is this really what a sith is like when you strip away his defences?" obi-wan thought to himself as he changed nox and picks him up and holds him against his chest after putting him in a new diaper, nox physically couldn't stop the amount of tears he let fall down his face as obi-wan rubs his back and sit in a chair by a table "what's wrong nox? You can tell daddy" obi-wan asks "i am weak i am cold and unfeeling i-i-i-i am just a pathetic monster" nox cries out sobbing into obi-wan's chest, "shhh shhh it's ok that is what you did when you were a sith lord, remember the sith are no more" obi-wan says rubbing nox's back and putting a blanket on him.

"Dad iv been all around the galaxy and iv left nothing but pain" nox whimpers calming down a bit "it's alright nox i know how much damage you did i read about it during my investigation, but that aside you need to learn to forgive yourself" obi-wan say nuzzling the top of nox's head, "i don't know how" nox says "we will work on it" obi-wan says sighing.

authors note: in this chapter i called the droids nox builts dark assault droids this is because this is basically the name of that class of battle droid in nox's army and all the droids in his army are cobbled together with random parts from other battle droids


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:another is added

As obi-wan smiled after nox stopped crying and was resting against his chest as 22-71 walks into the room holding a datapad "general kenobi me and my squad found the starweird in the cargo hold and have the data from our fight with it" 22-71 said saluting and placing the datapad on a table, "thank you 22-71 any casualties?" kenobi asks "no deaths but 22-73 was damaged and she is in the workshop for repairs" 22-71 reports "excellent i see nox programed you well" obi-wan says gently rubbing nox's back and getting a happy sigh from the little sith, "general kenobi is lord nox going to be alright?" 22-71 asks "yea he is, also i have a task for you and your squadron" kenobi says giving his famous smile "a task" 22-71 says standing to attention "i am assigning you to be nox's personal guard" obi-wan says noticing that if droids could express emotions 22-71 would, "sir yes sir i will go get the rest of the squad and stay within range of lord nox" 22-71 said excitedly leaving the room "don't worry noxy daddy will do everything he can to protect you" obi-wan says as nox falls asleep.

"Well i suppose him being a child is better than him continuing down the path he would of without you kenobi" jedi revan says taking a seat on the table by the datapad "i would agree with you even the sith value childhood" sith revan says appearing by the door leaning on a wall, "you two again" obi-wan says carrying nox to a crib and laying him down in it and notices nox beginning to unconsciously fuss and make a grabby gesture towards obi-wan "ok that is sweet" both revans say together appearing on the other side of the crib, as obi-wan picks nox back up and let's nox rest against him again obi-wan looks at the revans and says "so what is it? What task are you setting my little boy this time?" obi-wan asks "actually we are warning you about the lecture you are going to get from your wife" jedi revan says with a chuckle, "actually we are here to tell you nox's test, he seeks power he always has he wanted enough power to make sure no one would ever hurt him, he still seeks power as long as the sith lord he calls an imposter is alive" sith revan says and both sith and jedi revans look at a figure behind kenobi.

"Ah revans such a pleasure to see you" the force ghost of darth bane says walking into the room making obi-wan get behind the revans a hand on his lightsaber "who are you and state your business" obi-wan says in a commanding tone, "too bad you were born in this era you would of made a fine apprentice but never mind, but as for who i am well i am darth bane founder of the rule of 2 a era of sith that was corrupted by sith like darth tenebrous" bane says "rule of 2?" obi-wan asks, "i wiped out the brotherhood of darkness with a thought bomb 1000 years ago and started a legacy of sith were there are only 2 a master and a apprentice, i didn't know someone of nox's esteem was still alive i would of begged him to train me" bane says trying to step closer and obi-wan steps back "keep your distance" obi-wan says gritting his teeth.

"I want to help you" bane says taking a step back "you can help by staying dead" jedi revan says standing between bane and kenobi, "i don't want to hurt anyone i swear by the force i want to stop my legacy" bane says defensively "why would you do that?" sith revan says squaring up to bane's ghost, "because i saw the future that COULD happen if no action is taken" bane says looking down at sith revan "what future?" obi-wan asks rubbing nox's back as he shifts in his sleep, "well basically your apprentice anakin betrays you and becomes a sith lord called darth vader the sith lord that is corrupting him is called-" bane says stopping as obi-wan interrupts "sheev palpatine" obi-wan says "i see you have done your homework" bane says raising an ethereal eyebrow, "yes i know who the sith lord is and i know he needs to be ended" obi-wan says sitting in a rocking chair with nox still asleep.

"How is he still asleep? I never had the time to sleep training at the academy" bane says looking down at nox "he is just a little boy and young ones like him need lots of sleep" obi-wan says a bit calmer, "you know i kind of envy the boy not all sith get second chances" bane says folding his arms "anyway you want us to stop palpatine?" obi-wan says curious "yes i do but i wouldn't ask a baby to do it" bane says looking offended, "just tell me what you want me to do" obi-wan says "well the dark side as i have researched in my afterlife cannot effect a person with the purest thing to help keep them in balance" bane says standing next to the revans.

"So i can use dark side powers but if i remember my family i won't fall?" obi-wan asks "that is right" bane says making obi-wan give the revans a quizzical look "he just helped you skip 4 months of training" both revans say as both revans disappear leaving only bane, "how did he survive?" bane asked nodding to nox "he was found with the mother machine" obi-wan says rocking the chair back and forth gently "well it's real then could you promise me something else?" bane asks, "i am not sure i can promise you that i can fulfill it but i can try" obi-wan says "i can help you in the fight take my holocron it has my DNA make the mother machine bring me back to life please so i can make the jedi pay" bane says, "the jedi is already going to fall on their own" obi-wan says as bane places a sith holocron a the table next to the je'daii holocron "if that is so i still would like a body it's only fair i told you how to use the dark side without corruption now you have to help me" bane says disappearing.

Obi-wan just sighs "so another baby on the way then i wonder if anakin and padme are willing to adopt" obi-wan thinks to himself as a tactical droid walks into the room "general kenobi your wife is calling and she does not sound happy" the orange tactical droid says as obi-wan puts nox in his crib "daddy will be back" obi-wan says going with the tactical droid.

When obi-wan gets to the bridge:

"BEN KENOBI WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU ARE SO SLEEPING ON THE SOFA FOR WEEKS! AND WHERE IS NOX? WHERE IS OUR BABY?" satine shouts furiously the hologram showing the wife look at full capacity, "darling darling calm down me and nox were following some force ghosts we are fine and nox is taking a nap" obi-wan says in an attempt to calm his wife "oh really then why can i hear him crying?" satine says holding up a baby monitor receiver, "kriff i forgot the monitor receiver" obi-wan thinks and uses force speed to charge towards the nursery "it's ok nox daddy is here" obi-wan says picking up a crying nox "where mummy? I sense mummy" nox whines and stops crying going down to sniffles "aw ok let's go see mummy" obi-wan says taking nox to the bridge.

"See there is mummy" obi-wan says as he walks into view of satines hologram "listen ben sorry for shouting i think it might of upset nox a little due to the whole force sensitivity thing" satine says keeping an eye on nox, "listen i know i should've told you what we were doing was wrong but we need to make a quick stop at belsavis" obi-wan says as the crew sets course to belsavis "just be back and be alive" satine says as nox looks puzzled, "i see mummy again?" nox asks and the innocent way he put it makes nox blush and satine and obi-wan awed at nox "what was that? Is my mind slipping?" nox thought and rests against obi-wan's chest as satine replies with "yes sweety you are going to see mummy soon".

authors note: due to a decrease in my mental and physical health expect chapters to be more rare


	24. Chapter 24

authors note: sorry i have been gone for so long but i have taken a break due to mental and physical health issues and some family issues and i hope to be able to produce more stories and chapters in future.

Chapter 24: Darth Nox's Return

When the lucrehulk drops out of hyperspace over belsavis Nox looks up to obi-wan from his crib "daddy i want to be big again i can't help much being small" nox says and obi-wan looks at nox, "nox are you sure about that? I mean you have been in this shape for so long i think it might do more harm than good" obi-wan says looking back at nox "i don't care, you need all the manpower you can get" nox says looking back at obi-wan with the same cold stare he used to have, "i know bu-" obi-wan said before being interrupted by the beep of the transmission alert and a screen showing a venator class star destroyer coming out of hyperspace "see what i meant about the sith imposter sending someone to stop us i expected a bounty hunter to be honest" nox said as obi-wan answered.

"Hello? Hello? Master kenobi are you there" a familiar male voice said on the other side said "anakin? Is that you?" obi-wan asks in return "no it's jabba the hutt of course it's me" anakin says, nox rolls his eyes as anakin continues "listen obi-wan palpatine wants you brought in and he sent me and the 501st to stop you to even kill you if need be" anakin says and obi-wan goes wide eyed "told you that was going to happen" nox says eye rolling and folding his arms, "and as you know me being me i have a history of not following orders so to kriffing hells with palpatine's orders i am more intelligent than he thinks" anakin said and obi-wan and nox sigh in relief.

"Well i suppose this is the first time i am relieved that you are disobeying orders" obi-wan says "yea rex aint happy that you have an army of clankers" anakin says making both jedi chuckle, "listen anakin i am no longer apart of the jedi order anakin i have chosen the path of the je'daii" obi-wan says solemnly feeling like he has betrayed anakin's trust "listen master me and ashoka would follow you through hells and back all you have to do is give the command" anakin says getting a chuckle from obi-wan, "you following my orders? I guess when banthas fly" obi-wan says and anakin adds a "i am serious me and padme even adopted ahsoka after an incident with someone bombing the jedi hangar bay" anakin says, "well i suppose we could use all the help we can get disable the track beacons onboard and remove your men's inhibitor chips" obi-wan commands "yes sir" anakin replys and the transmission ends.

"I guess banthas just sprouted wings" nox says sarcastically "well anakin and ahsoka can help us" obi-wan says as he picks up nox and starts making his way down to the hangar bay and boards one of the droid landing craft.

After they land:

"Where is he?" nox asks holding bane's holocron "i know uncle ani may be late but don't get fussy" obi-wan says rubbing nox's back and as soon as obi-wan finishes his sentence anakin and ahsoka being followed by the troopers of the 501st behind them, "sorry if we are late master but someone had to put her make-up on" anakin says looking at ahsoka "make-up?" obi-wan says curious, "well my new mommy padme said i should be allowed to be like other teenage girls and introduced me to make-up who said i couldn't kill stuff and look pretty?" ahsoka says flicking one of her head tendrils.

"Well we need to get to the mother machine ASAP we got 1 to resurrect and 1 to modify lets get going people" nox said and blushes and calms down when obi-wan puts a pacifier in his mouth and starts walking towards the mother machine.

"Modify?" anakin asks as they walked rex eyeing up the super tactical droid that followed behind obi-wan "well i want to be big again so i can fight by your side" nox says "also resurrect who?" ahsoka asks, "we have a sith lord trapped in that holocron and he will be of use" obi-wan says and anakin looks concerned "that is a little dangerous master and i thought i was reckless" anakin says chuckling.

"Have i ever steered you wrong anakin? Besides iv changed a siths diaper enough times to know how not to get killed" obi-wan says as they approach the entrance to the lab "well i suppose this is the place" ahsoka says as they begin to make their way down the halls leaving the 501st outside and taking the droids with them after lifting rubble out of the way using the force, "just as messy as we left it" obi-wan says as they make their way through the ruined labs halls.

After they get to the main chamber:

"Ah scientia my child you returned" ashaa said and flickered to life "who?" ahsoka asks "me my birth name is scientia hikari" nox says looking down at the floor, "what is it you need of me?" ashaa asks "we need to you resurrect someone from this holocron" obi-wan says taking the holocron from nox's hands, "hmmm ok what age do you wish him to be?" ashaa asks hoping to make another baby "hmm how about 1 year old" obi-wan says and bane's ghost appears next to him looking furious "YOU WILL NOT PUT ME IN A 1 YEAR OLD'S BODY!" bane commands, "and what are you going to do about it you are a ghost plus do you think we would give you a body capable of fighting back i have enough trouble with xalek on bath nights" obi-wan says putting bane's holocron into the main chamber.

"I hate you kenobi" bane says folding his arms and gets sucked into the main chamber as anakin and ahsoka hold back laughs "don't get pouty young man" obi-wan says smiling as ashaa powers up and begins making banes new body, "well i suppose i get a baby brother then" nox says with a laugh "i suppose ashaa do you think you can give me an adult body?" nox asks ashaa, "nox i have rebuilt you as a toddler so you could have a second chance at life" ashaa says her holograms looking at nox with the look only a mother could give "but there is a threat to the galaxy ashaa can you not feel it? I know you are force sensitive feel through the force ashaa you know i am right" nox says a slight begging tone in his voice.

Ashaa lets out a sighing noise and feels through the force to her everything was normal almost how it should be until she felt something cold something not there "i know you can feel it" nox says and ashaas hologram suddenly looks alarmed, "MY CHILD! You are right, master kenobi as much as you want bane to be a child i will have to override your orders you need as much help as possible" ashaa says the main chamber in the room suddenly flashing purple and the door slid open.

A fully formed 20 year old bane stumbled out of the chamber looking annoyed "you were going to turn me into a infant" bane said frustrated as nox waddled into the chamber bane just exited, "bane i was doing it for your own good you needed to learn the light" obi-wan says looking stern as the chambers door closed again, "I ALREADY KNOW THE LIGHTS ARTS BUT I DESPISE IT!" bane roared and ashaa booms out "SILENCE!" and everyone goes quiet.

As nox sat in the chamber he felt a rush of fear he remembered the pain he felt the last time he was there "it's ok scientia my child it won't hurt this time" ashaa said as nox closed his eyes as ashaa got to work on reshaping his body.

Meanwhile:

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE FORCE I AM NAKED!" bane cried out in alarm and covered his privates and ahsoka giggled "ahsoka don't go chasing boys THAT old" anakin says giving a fatherly look to ahsoka, "don't worry she is too young for me" bane said taking a set of trousers from one of ashaas mechanical claws and putting them on quickly and obi-wan just stood by the chamber and put a hand on the chamber door and thought "i guess they grow up so fast."

After a while and bane getting a full set of clothes brought to him by ashaa as the main chambers door slid open as obi-wan stared at the open door he looked very concerned what had happened to his baby boy.

As nox stumbled out of the chamber he realised he was still shorter than he originally was be it only by a single foot this time "don't worry dad i am alright" nox said as ashaa gave him some clothes nox realised he was still shorter than he originally was, "ashaa why am i a foot shorter?" nox asks "so you don't hit your head on everything" ashaa says and they say their goodbyes to ashaa and then ashaa makes one more suggestion.

"Scientia take this, i know your mission is to stop both the jedi and the sith and bring the je'daii back so this may help" ashaa said and handed nox a block stone box with various symbols on it, "what is it?" nox asks "i know what that is, that is a thought bomb" bane said "not just any thought bomb this one is pre made and by the looks of it does not suck souls it changes bodies" nox said reading the symbols all over it, "it regresses any force user that sways either way towards light or dark only people in the centre wouldn't be turned into babies" ashaa said and jaws were certainly dropped.

After leaving the lab and using the force to clog up the door way a trooper ran over to the group of force users shouting in alarm.

"What is it trooper?" anakin asks as the clone saluted and presented a holopad showing a hologram of mace windu "ANAKIN SKYWALKER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" mace shouts through the communicator, "i am helping a friend in need" anakin says folding his arms "the chancellor told me to keep an eye on you and now you are helping obi-wan and that sith scum i have no choice but to finish you" mace scolded and nox force pulled the communicator into his hand. "Remember me?" nox said and mace looked shocked and nox smiled because he swore by the force that he could sense fear in mace "how?" mace asks simply, "the will of the force" nox said and crushed the holopad in his hand and throws it into a bush and looked up to see the lucrehulk and the 501st ships commenced battle with the 187th legions ship.

"If mace is here then palpatine really wants me dead" obi-wan says looking concerned "it's going to be a long battle" anakin says looking down "how about we cut the battle and get it over with?" nox said looking up and seeing the three cruisers in orbit and raised both hands up towards the 187ths ship, nox concentrated and felt both light and dark sides within him pulse with power and began to close his fingers.

Meanwhile on the 187ths ship:

"General windu weird energy detected going around the ship and it ain't the shield" a clone crewman said looking up from his controls and mace looked shocked "was he really that powerful? Is he really going to do what i think he is going to do?" mace thought as a boom echoed through the ship's, "HYPERDRIVE DOWN!" one clone said and another explosion boomed and another clone shouted "MAIN GUN BATTERY'S DOWN!" "AIM FOR THE PLANET ON ANAKIN'S COORDINATES RAMMING SPEED!" mace shouted and the clones followed without hesitation.

Back with nox:

"Wait the ship is moving" obi-wan said as nox continued his force wound on the cruiser "IT'S HEADING FOR US!" anakin shouts as the 187ths ship sped towards them and obi-wan, anakin, ahsoka, bane and nox all reach out with the force and stops the cruiser mid air and holds it there, "NOW WHAT?" bane yells as all of them struggled to hold the weight "CRUSH IT!" nox yelled and they all focused their combined power and crushed the cruiser into a cube the size of a vulture droid and they set it on the ground.

"That was incredible" ahsoka said crumpling to her knees "well that's the end of that prick" nox said panting "never really liked mace anyway" anakin said chuckling, "enough we need to find the slime that calls himself a sith not even i would send a massive legion to kill someone if i wanted someone dead i would do it myself" bane said getting his breath back, "couldn't agree more we should regroup with the hidden rage" nox said.


	25. Chapter 25

authors note: problems fixed everyone also personal issues of mine still need to be resolved so chapters might take a while to write

Chapter 25: ready for war?

When the group got onto the hidden rage satine was there to meet them and her jaw dropped when she saw nox "is that? My sweet little noxy?" satine asks running up to nox and obi-wan and puts a hand on noxs cheek, nox simply smiles and lowers himself so he is eye to eye with satine whilst nuzzling into her hand "yes mother it's me" nox said and satine tears up and says "they grow up so fast".

"Can i join in on this moment perhaps?" obi-wan says opening his arms for a hug and then getting a slap from satine "that was for leaving but this is for coming back" satine says and proceeds to kiss obi-wan, "so who is this?" satine asks after they stopped kissing and walks over to bane "i am darth bane at your service" bane says giving a small bow "oh and as much of a gentleman as nox" satine says smiling and bane blushed a little.

"Sorry for interrupting mother but palpatine wants us dead i think it's best you take xalek and bethany and go back to mandalore" nox said looking at satine "what? No you two are coming with me no way am i letting my baby and my husband go into a warzone" satine says giving her best mother stare, "mother i need to be on the front line please you need to understand this" nox says puting one of satines small hands between his big skinny ones "you are so skinny" satine says stroking the back of one of noxs hands "please let me help you understand" nox said giving for the first time in thousands of years a pleading stare.

Satine looks at noxs hands then back up to the giant man who only a few days ago was no higher than her waist every instinct of hers telling her not to let him go to war "i want to understand" satine says. Nox puts one of his right hand on satine left temple and shared with her through the force the information she needed and satine teared up and looks up at nox "you really want to do this?" satine asks, "this is what i have to do" nox says looking down "i understand" satine says running her fingers through nox's hair she realised it was greasy and dirty no matter how many times she washed it but now it felt almost new.

"Does anyone else need permission forms signed? No? then we have a chancellor to assassinate and we only have so much time" anakin says sarcastically and satine, nox and obi-wan looks unimpressed "this is a family moment skywalker go to the war room and il meet you there" nox says and points to a tactical droid, and when nox satine and obi-wan finally got some privacy and made their way up to the family living quarters nox stood outside the door to the nursery.

"Well i am glad i got the large doors" nox said gulping nervous for the first time in thousands of years "its ok nox you are not as scary as the history books say you are" obi-wan says rubbing noxs back. Nox took a deep breath and opened the door slowly hating the fact that his daddy replaced the automatic sliding doors that would've made it easier and peeked inside to see bethany and xalek playing, "force give me strength" nox muttered and obi-wan and satine stood back to give their boy some room as he entered the nursery.

Nox took in a deep breath and said in his now normal voice his old imperial accent lacing each and every word "you know bethany and xalek i always considered you to be my children but this is ridiculous" nox said looking down at his old friends, and as xalek and bethany turned to look at nox and nox noticed xalek had a pacifier in his mouth and without fussing? Nox thought that was strange but held in a laugh when it fell out and both of the toddlers that were once his pupils got up and walked towards him on wobbly knees.

"M-master?" xalek asked looking up at nox and nox smiles and picks up xalek and bethany "you know i always have a trick up my sleeve" nox said holding back tears as both xalek and bethany cling to nox with a hug and both softly began to cry, "we were so worried about you" bethany said between almost silent sobs as nox sat down in the rocking chair that obi-wan actually got from noxs private study so it was a perfect fit for the former sith lord, "i told her that you couldn't die you are a god m-mas- i mean nox you are a god" xalek said wiping tears away from his face. "Shhh it's ok you two but this god has to go to war one more time against the last of the sith" nox said and xalek and bethany looked alarmed "b-but i thought daddy said the sith were gone?" bethany asked confused "well we have brought the person who destroyed those sith back to life and he is going to help us destroy a bastardisation of the sith" nox says and bethany and xalek hug onto nox even tighter and both say "please don't go."

Both the revan ghosts appear and nox looks up at both revans "oh you two again can't you see i am having a moment" nox said annoyed and bethany wets herself at the sight of the force ghosts and xalek gets scared and buries his face into nox's chest, "and now you scared them" nox said really really annoyed "well it's good to see you too" jedi revan said rolling his eyes as nox used the force to change bethany's diaper and looked incredibly annoyed, "just state your business" nox said as he hugged onto his friends "we wish to pledge you our strength" sith revan says both revan ghosts getting onto their knees "why? I am already very powerful" nox asked, "because you will need all the help you can get but once you absorb us we can never fade into the cosmic force" jedi revan said looking down "we wish to aid the galaxy one final time" both revans said together and nox got up sitting bethany and xalek on the rocking chair.

"Well looks like it's time to do the force walk one more time" nox said rubbing his hands together and let the dark side pulse through him a purple energy emanating off of him like fog, "to you darth nox lord of the je'daii order we pledge to you our strength" both revans said looking up to the heavens and opening their arms ready to embrace their fate as apart of noxs power, nox raised his hands and opened them dark energy that looks like chains shot from his palms and wrap themselves around and both the ghosts stand and nox booms out "AND I ACCEPT YOUR SACRIFICE!" and nox grabs onto the chains as if they were physical and pulls both the revans into the purple fog that now envelopes all 3 of them.

Suddenly obi-wan and satine burst into the room and they picked up bethany and xalek "what is he doing?" satine said terrified at what nox was doing "i have never seen anything like it" obi wan said holding xalek to his chest, "he is doing the force walk" xalek and bethany said together.

As the purple fog fade away they saw nox kneeling on the floor looking down and then suddenly gasps for air and looks up then stands and turns to obi-wan, "those ghosts won't bother us anymore but i guess it's time for war" nox said and obi-wan hands xalek to satine and looks his wife in the eyes as nox walks past them full of energy.

"Try not to get yourself killed dear" satine says and obi-wan chuckles and says "oh please when have i ever disappointed you?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: time for war

As nox and obi-wan entered the hidden rages war room as satine took bethany and xalek to mandalore in a shuttle nox slammed his hand on the massive table getting everyone's attention, "ok you nerf herders what intel do we have for this plot?" nox said looking at everyone in the room and anakin says "the chancellor was near the jedi temple last time i spoke to him he said he wanted some clone troopers to test some new star fighters."

"Do we have any information on these star fighters?" nox asks and anakin replies "yes we do one looks a bit like a flying bow tie the other i think i heard one of the pilots call it a 'X wing'" but you know how my boys are like with their toys."

Obi-wan rolls his eyes "anakin we are about to commit high treason and you are joking" obi-wan said slightly disappointed but his spirits were somewhat raised, "just trying to lighten the mood master" anakin said sarcastically and bane looks at anakin and says "where is the chancellor jedi you know where to look" and anakin looks like he is about to slap bane. "If you must know bane he is having them demonstrate their abilities in front of the jedi temple."

"Then an assault on the jedi temple it's then" nox said clapping his hands together and everyone in the room looks at him like he is crazy and they all say at the same time "WHAT?". Nox simply smiles and says "well obviously i do have a plan my droids and the 501st will attack the front of the temple to distract security whilst me and bane go after the chancellor and obi-wan and anakin go plant the bomb in the centre of the temple."

"And me?" ahsoka asks nox wanting to join in on the fun "well your duty is to make sure any loved ones are not near the bomb when it goes off so that means you get to padme and get her off planet and back to naboo" anakin says, "listen to your father ahsoka the thought bomb we have physically regresses any force sensitives that sway too far to the dark or the light anakin, obi-wan, bane and me are in the centre so we won't get affected but you and the children inside padme are not" nox says looking down at the pre made thought bomb on the table, "i understand" ahsoka said giving a small bow and anakin nods back to nox but it was now obi-wan's turn to speak.

"What equipment have you got onboard for such an assault anakin?" obi-wan asks "well we have 200 AT-RTs, 40 AT-TEs, 10 AT-ATs and that's it in terms of ground support but we have about 40 z95 headhunters and even 20 X wings" anakin says smiling, "how did you even get the X wings?" nox wanted to ask but obi-wan sighs and says in his daddy voice that made nox feel small "well you always were the chancellors golden boy"

Nox felt slightly unnerved that his daddy's voice made him want to nuzzle up to obi-wan but he shook that thought from his head he had a war to win "then it's settled we shall send ahsoka in a reconnaissance shuttle ahead of us to do her duty" nox said and everyone nodded in agreement, "how much time will i have?" ahsoka asks "the ship is small and fast so we will give you a couple of hours before we come in and please be careful we don't know if reports of you being with anakin at the battle over the mother machine got to them" nox said and ahsoka bowed and left to go complete her task.

After ahsoka's allotted time passed and the lucrehulk, the hidden rage and the 501st carrier drops out of hyperspace over coruscant nox looked out over the planet below them and looked to a clock on a control panel. "Times up" nox said simply walking out of the control room as out of his vision a small blip which was the shuttle he gave ashoka sped away toward naboo with its precious cargo.

"So how are we getting to the temple?" anakin asks as the je'daii make their way to another fury class interceptor with 4 weird pods attached to the bottom, "well this ship has a droid crew so they will fly us close enough to use these pods so we get dropped in these stealth pods like bombs" nox said and bane, anakin and obi-wan look at him like he was crazy, "nox are you sure?" obi-wan asked concerned, "dad i butchered my way through the jedi temple of yavin 4 i can handle being dropped in one of these" nox said and obi-wan frowned a little and nox felt a little guilty, "well let's just get this done already" bane said boarding the ship and the rest follow.

As the interceptor made its way down to the planet Rex looked at the other 2 cruisers he had control of and looked back at a hologram of 2 tactical droids that both saluted and say "at your command captain Rex."

"Clankers it had to be clankers" rex thought and then boomed out "begin the assault throw everything you have at that temple make it look like you are going after the temple" and both droids salute as all 3 commanders began to launch their resources.

Meanwhile with nox & co:

"Approaching the drop zone" a pilot droid said as they flew closer to the jedi temple and each of the je'daii get into their pods each of them wishing each other luck "if we die nox i am going to kill you" bane said to nox through the communicator making nox laugh, "well bane you still need my knowledge and remember i am more powerful than you" nox said smiling as the ship dropped its payload, each pod cloaking itself so not to be seen as they sped towards the ground and landed each with a silent thud.

"Told you it would work" nox said to bane through the force as they climbed out of their pods and used force mirage to disguise themselves as jedi "of course master jedi" bane said a hint of sarcasm in his voice as they began to make their way towards the demonstration.

Meanwhile with obi-wan:

"Well that was a smoother landing than your piloting" obi-wan says to anakin and anakin says back "i am still a better shot than you" as both je'daii use force cloak to hide their presence as they made their way towards the jedi archives at the very heart of the temple.

Back with nox and bane:

As nox and bane snuck past clone assassins and temple guards as they made their way through the corridors of the jedi temple nox felt something inside of him grow uncomfortable, "you have been using diapers too long" bane echoed to nox through the force "oh shut it i know we can't have a bathroom break il just hold it in" nox echoed back as they turned to a viewing platform where they saw what the new ships were like.

"Now that is a good looking ship" nox said leaning towards bane and pointing towards the X-wing "listen baby you can buy your toys later" bane whispered back "oh a joke never thought you would be capable of joking" nox said as they moved away and towards the chancellors viewing booth.

Back with obi-wan and anakin:

"I wish we didn't have to hide" obi-wan said as they moved through the halls sticking to the shadows and hiding in rooms as they made their way to the library, "well master at least we have not been seen" anakin says and realises some of obi-wan's thoughts are on nox "and nox will be fine he is just like me when it comes to it" anakin adds at the end, obi-wan puts his head in his hands "he is basically a prototype you so i don't know if that is better or worse" obi-wan minorly chuckles out as they hide in a cleaning supply storage room.

As some clone troopers walked by the storage room anakin and obi-wan snuck by them trying to be quiet but they both freeze when they hear a youngling saying "nice to meet you master kenobi and master skywalker."

"Kriff RUN!" anakin says and they both begin to sprint towards the library as nearby clones and temple guards notice them "ANAKIN WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE" obi-wan yelled as they used force speed to go faster through the halls.

Back with nox and bane:

After hearing a clone trooper say through a communicator about anakin and obi-wan nox whispers to bane "I see daddy is having fun" and bane whispers back "well we will be having as much fun in a moment" as they approached a group of clone assassins and senate guards, "i like what they did with the senate guard but purple is more my colour" nox echoed through the force and bane wanted to groan at noxs childishness that he realised must of developed because of the regression.

"Stop state your business" a senate guard said stopping what he thought were 2 jedi "we are here to provide direct bodyguard for the chancellor" bane says looking at the guard firmly, "we are providing protection for the chancellor" the senate guard says looking suspicious and nox walks forward and waves his hand over the group, "we are here to provide protection and it's from the chancellor himself and not on the books" nox says using force persuasion and the guards moved aside with the head of them saying "go ahead."

Back with anakin and obi-wan:

When obi-wan and anakin burst into the library they were presented with a group of jedi temple guards sabers drawn "this is where the fun begins" anakin says as they both draw their sabers and prepare for a fight.

2 of the guards lunge for obi-wan and obi-wan cuts them down in one upward swing anakin was shocked "you are the master of the defence form not the offence form" anakin says "i read noxs holocron on lightsaber combat all 7 forms into 1 defensive form" obi-wan says raising his saber above his head, "show off" anakin says as 4 guards lunge towards him and the two je'daii dodge them with anakin decapitating 2 of them and obi-wan slicing through the heads of the other 2, "ok lets move" obi-wan says as they both get ready to sprint but were blocked by jocasta nu and master yoda.

"You two are in so much trouble" jocasta says putting her hands on her hips "my line that was" yoda says with a smile, "listen we don't want to do this but it's what we have to do" obi-wan says as they turn their lightsabers off "master windu dead by your hands he is" yoda says and anakin nods no, "that was darth nox i saw it with my own eyes" anakin says force pushing more jedi temple guards out of the library.

"The dark side consumed by it you are obi-wan" yoda says stroking his chin "no you are wrong yoda the jedi is corrupted by not by the dark but by the light but they are blinded by the dark that chancellor is the sith lord" obi-wan says, "kenobi what are you talking about?" jocasta says then goes wide eyed "wait where's nox?" jocasta adds in a hurry.

Back with nox:

"Ah master jedi" palpatine says as nox and bane approached causing them to look at each other he just used the force to sense them without being detected "must be near my level of power during the war" nox thought, "oh i am powerful yes please do take a seat" palpatine said gesturing to two seats either side of him and both bane and nox sat down, "so i guess you are here to kill me" palpatine continues "impressive use of force cloak" nox says casually looking at a tie-fighter doing a barrel roll, "thank you master nox i learned from the best" palpatine says and reaches into his pockets causing bane and nox to reach into theirs and suddenly 4 red lightsabers were locked together as the 3 sat in their seats.

Suddenly an explosion sounded as a plasma shell hit the side of the nearby jedi temple causing palpatine to break focus and nox and bane flip over their seats and get into form 2 fighting stances killing the guards around them and dropping the mirage, "oh how i have dreamed of fighting you bane but nox i have dreamed of learning your secrets" palpatine says speeding forward locking lightsabers with nox and bane again, "you can go to kriffin hells" nox growled pulling on both the dark and light to force push palpatine out the window.

"Good one" bane says as they jump after palpatine and all 3 land and slash lightsaber against lightsaber in a dance of red lights and onlookers gasp at what they saw.

"THE JEDI ARE ATTEMPTING TO KILL ME!" palpatine yelled out and nox felt anger surge through his system and bring down a heavy blow down onto palpatine's saber cutting right through the blade screaming "I AM NOT A JEDI!"

Back with obi-wan:

As obi-wan and anakin sped towards nox being chased by jocasta and yoda with their blue and green lightsabers drawn, "NOX!" obi-wan yelled seeing nox and bane locked in a duel with palpatine "LOOK WITH YOUR OWN EYES YODA DON'T BE A BLIND FOOL!" obi-wan yells pointing to the chaos that was unfurling. Yoda took a second to look at the two red sabers palpatine was holding and saw the two figures fighting him "that man who is he?" yoda asks, "that is darth bane" jocasta nu says jaw dropping and obi-wan looked at her confused "how did you know?" obi-wan asks "well she is the protector of the archives master but i think we should just go ahead and plant this bomb" anakin says impatient and runs back towards the archive.

"SKYWALKER WAIT YOU M-" yoda yells stopping when anakin who has the bomb on his back runs out of sight, "i recommend you attempt to evacuate as many jedi as you can" obi-wan says following anakin.

Back with nox:

nox and bane send a surge of darkside energy right into palpatine causing the force alchemy disguise he was wearing to melt away like ice, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" sidious roars a sends a torrent of force lightening at both bane and nox and they both caught the jolts on their sabers, "showing the people what you truly are" nox said sending his own lightening back at palpatine and sending the sith lord flying.

Palpatine got up "you two are distracting me" palpatine said dodging one of banes strikes "no we are trying to kill you" nox said missing sidious by a hair, suddenly palpatine looked alarmed and force jumped into the temple quickly being chased by bane and nox all 3 charging past yoda and jocasta.

"Ok anakin just focus the force onto the bomb and try and keep centred" obi-wan said as anakin planted the bomb in the middle of the library and they both began to channel the force into the bomb the door to the library barricaded.

"Keep up nox" bane shouted as palpatine dodge a swing from bane suddenly nox charged forward with both of his red and yellow lightsabers drawn locking sabers with sidious, suddenly sidious lets out a pulse of darkside energy sending both nox and bane flying across the hall.

"He must be using the dark lotus technique" nox says panting "the what?" bane says getting his breath "it's a technique a dark side user can use to channel the opponents lightside and use it against them" nox explained as they stood back up, "well then let's not use the light side then" bane said and reignited his saber "if we do when the bomb goes off we will befall the fate of the jedi" nox said igniting his sabers and getting into a fighting stance.

Sidious charges sabers drawn towards the barricade as nox and bane channel only the darkside and follow the sith lord becoming more and more frustrated with each missed slash, "thats it late the hate flow through you" sidious says dodging each slash then moves out of the way of bane and nox and uses a force push to use them to smash the barricade to pieces.

"NOX!" obi-wan shouted as nox and bane flopped unconscious on the floor but had to focus on keeping the bomb stable as sidious appeared to be gliding into the room "you send a child and a relic to kill me kenobi" sidious says not noticing nox regain consciousness, "i didn't send anyone he sent himself" obi-wan says furious that sidious hurt his baby boy the love and anger flooding the bomb charging it completely.

"That thought bomb won't work and even if it d-" sidious says interrupted by nox who got unsteadily to his feet purple smoke emanating off his body and raises a finger in sidious's direction and sends a huge charge of darkside energy in sidious's direction.

Sidious dodged the energy "YOU LOSE" sidious shouts but looks alarmed when the energy is soaked up by the thought bomb "you were not the target" nox says as the bomb detonates filling the room in a blindingly white light and a energy dome emanates from it and nox falls unconscious again and sidious falls unconscious.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: i am alive?

Nox felt weird he felt small and weak again "daddy i think he is waking up" a familiar voice said "shush now let him wake up" said a voice that nox instantly recognised as his daddy. Nox felt something in his nose and windpipe "am i connected to a support machine?" nox thought raising his hands to his face took look at them only seeing the smooth hands of when he was regressed and dropping them to his sides with a forced sigh.

Within seconds nox's realised he wasn't on the battlefield anymore he was in a hospital? Medical ward? Nox looked around him to his right sat obi-wan with bethany sitting his lap and satine next to him with xalek in her lap, "d-d-da da wa ha" nox weezes out before slightly choking on his breathing tube "shhh it's ok nox you don't need to talk it's ok we won" obi-wan says putting a finger on nox's lips.

"What happened was you detonated the bomb with a surge of darkside energy and i guess it regressed you because you surged towards the darkside" obi-wan said contemplating "wait a thought bomb can only be detonated by a darkside user" obi-wan thought in realisation, was nox meant to be the detonator?

Obi-wan pushed these thoughts out of his head as satine called for a medical droid to remove the breathing tube gently pulling it out of nox's nose and to nox it tickled causing the little sith to giggle as he began to breath on his own once again. "D-d-daddy wa h-happened t-to p-palpa" nox manages to get out slowly recovering his ability to speak happy the bomb didn't take his ability to speak, "palpatine was regressed to a 1 year old along with the jedi you seem to of been regressed to only 2 years old so i guess you got lucky" obi-wan says gently stroking nox's head, "a-a-and b-bane?" nox asked and obi-wan gestured to the crib like medical bed next to him and the realisation instantly hit nox bane must of switched to using the darkside like nox so he must of been regressed too.

"Yea he is now the little baby we were going to make him" obi-wan says smiling "why did i need the breathing tube?" nox asked realising there was still a tube in him this one in his mouth going down his esophagus, "well there was a lot of debri and smoke because we had to get you away from the jedi temple plus you have been out for 2 weeks" satine explained and nox's jaw dropped.

The medical droid removed the feeding tube which nox hated the feeling but at least he did not have a catheter but had a diaper instead this filled nox with some sort of relief. Finally with all the support tubes out nox moved his head about to look around the room and stretched his limbs hearing one of them click and feel not as stiff as they once were.

"Well good news the republic put bail organa incharge and i convinced him to drop the treason and attempt of murder charges on you" satine says giving nox the mummy look, nox simply shuffled a little bit lower under the sheets and satine looked like she was about to melt from cute overload, "good to see you are ok nox" bethany said smiling "same i knew you would pull through you are a god" xalek said smiling as satine passed xalek to obi-wan so she can pick up nox and cradle him in her arms.

"Bu mummy wa about da jedi temple?" nox asks and obi-wan chimes in saying "that is the site for the new je'daii temple" and satine looks unimpressed "you are not having the temple on coruscant" satine said giving obi-wan the wife look.

"Well where could i build the temple?" obi-wan says "why not make a replica of the hidden rage or something" xalek suggested, "not a bad idea" obi-wan says scratching his beard "well anyway i will be using the jedi temple as a personal retreat so we have somewhere to go on holiday" satine says gently rocking nox, nox simply let out a relieved sigh and relaxed into satines arms, "wait what are going to happen to the jedi" nox asked yawning a little as obi-wan sat bethany and xalek on chairs "well the republic are putting them up for adoption a lot of them have retained their adult minds so this should be entertaining" obi-wan said as he scooped up bane disconnecting him from a breathing machine and a automatic feeder as the sith lord began to awaken.

"Ow my kwiffin head" bane wined and did a slight double take before looking up at kenobi "bane do not swear" obi-wan scolded as he gently bounced bane in his arms, "well there's darth pouty pants" xalek mocks causing nox and bethany to giggle and even obi-wan and satine suppress small laughs, "now that's enough xalek sweety i think we should let them rest for now whilst we go get them something to eat" satine says placing nox back in the medical crib and obi-wan placed bane back in his and the four left to the hospital cantina turning the lights off leaving bane and nox alone.

"You ok bane?" nox said snuggling under his blankets "of couwse not ou stupid newf hewder turn me into a baby" bane complained, "would you of prefered i used a regular thought bomb?" nox retorted and even though he couldn't see bane he knew that the thought of using a real thought bomb would make most force users wet themselves, nox laughed a little under his breath, "dat nu funny" bane wined.

"Well i just feel a little uneasy ok i just sense something off in the force" nox said "pwobabwy youw diaper ou stupid baby" bane remarked and laid down to sleep and nox sighed and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile in the bowels of the jedi temple

"Where am i?" a golden blond woman said coughing as she exited a golden tube decorated with what appeared to be jedi sentinels carved into the sides "when am i?" she questioned looking about.


End file.
